Laws of Love
by LemoN-X-DroP
Summary: It starts with love letters, ends with kisses. The developing love of Ron and Hermione in the beginning of year 6. Camping, seduction, fights, break ups, abduction and marriage. R
1. Love Letters

**Laws of love**

"Owwww, Ronnikiens gotta himself a lass did he now?" George sniggered, holding the letter out of reach from Fred, who was reaching eagerly from the other side of the table. "C'mon George, tell me what it says before Ron comes down!" he exclaimed.

"Dearest Ron, It's been not long since my sapphire blue eyes landed on you with the content of undressing you in my mind. But it seems like forever. A week is like a year without you, and I shed salty tears over my heart ache of not seeing you. I hope sincerely that you are enjoying your holiday, even though I'm down in depression without my strong Weasley to keep me going." George said in a girly voice, tossing the letter in the air and then turning around to face Fred dramatically.

Fred grabbed the letter from the air and let his eyes skim down to the bottom, then he said in a confused voice, "LovaGal? Who's that?"

"Don't know but I bet she's too ashamed to reveal her real identity."

George and Fred looked at each other with bemused grins then burst out laughing.

_CRAAACCCKKK_

"Charlie! What's up?" Fred exclaimed as he registered that it was Charlie that had apperated into the Burrow's kitchen, quickly hiding the letter from view.

Charlie slumped down into the chair next to Fred and said in a tired voice, "Mum's announcement…."

"Ah, us too." George said, indicating himself and Fred.

"Bill will be floo-" but before Charlie could finish his sentence, Bill came flying into the kitchen fire, covered from top to toe in dust, "ing." Charlie finished with a smile.

"Heya, Charlie, Fred, George…. How are you guys?" Bill said jubilantly.

"Okay…" they chorused in reply.

"So, does anyone know why we are here? What's mum's announcement about?" Bill asked, throwing his dusty coat onto the coat rack as he fell down on the other side of Fred.

"Nope, not a clue." Charlie confessed, "Me neither." Fred agreed, grinning apologetically at Bill.

"Ah okay." Bill said, taking a butter beer and gulping it all down at once.

"So where are the others?" Charlie asked, taking a butter beer of his own and, unlike Bill, and started sipping from it lazily.

"Ron and Hermione are with Ginny playing exploding snaps, and Harry's in the attic moping over Sirius. Mum and Dad are out shopping….and guess what? Percy is here too!" George explained.

Bill raised a curious eye brow and said, "Percy, eh?"

"Oi! Have you guys seen a light pink letter?" a voice said from the door.

The brothers turned around to face Ron, whose hair was almost as long has Bill's and tied back in a small pony tail. His freckles, and hair were just a bright red as always, and he had grown a bit, but instead of being a bit gangly he seemed to have filled up the space with strong muscles that were clearly visible through his slightly too small sleeveless shirt.

"Ello Ron, how are you doing? You sure have…..changed…..since Christmas." Charlie said brightly.

"Yeah yeah, so have you?" Ron said impatiently.

"Have what?" Bill asked, sincerely confused.

"Seen a pink letter? I accidentally left one here and uhhhh, well let's say its important." Ron said, turning slightly pink around the ears.

"Give it up Ronald, you never got a love letter." Another voice said, the body of which soon appeared next to Ron, a body that seemed to stun the 4 brothers speechless.

Hermione sure had grown. She had filled out her short, chalky nerdy body out with decent curves, and her bushy hair was still as bushy as always, but she had plaited it into two braids. Also, instead of the usual school robes and uniform, she was wearing a knee length muggle skirt and an elbow sleeved navy blue shirt that hung off one shoulder.

"Yes I have." Ron snapped defiantly, "I just lost it."

"Well mate, a love letter is not the best thing to loose." Bill laughed, eyeing Hermione carefully, he knew how the young, school-loving Hermione would react to things. But a hormone raging Hermione?

"Well actually," George sniggered, "He didn't loose it. We found it."

"Noooooooohhoooohoooo!" Ron groaned, taking an anxious hand through his hair.

"Yup," Fred laughed, fishing it out of his pocket and taking it in front of him.

He inspected the letter in a way you would expect Mc Gonagall to inspect a test. He pretended he had glasses and stared closely at the paper, then he pointed to the starting sentence and read out in a voice that matched Percy's when he felt pompous, "Dearest Ron, It's been not long since my sapphire blue eyes landed on you with the content of undressing you in my mind. But it seems like forever. A week is like a year without you, and I shed salty tears over my heart ache of not seeing you. I hope sincerely that you are enjoying your holiday, even though I'm down in depression without my strong Weasley to keep me going."

Bill and Charlie now stared from the broken-in-giggle-fits Fred, to the completely Red Ron, to the glowering Hermione.

"Oh my," Bill said, shaking his head in fake remorse.

"Oh shut up will you." Ron moaned, taking his violent red face into his hands.

Hermione didn't say anything, nor did she react, instead she left the room angrily, stomping up the stairs to Ginny's Room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Arrrgggg, I can't believe it, I really can't believe it!" Hermione said scandalized as she entered Ginny's room, but only to find it empty.

"Were has she gone to?" Hermione muttered to herself, falling down onto her bed and kicking the air in frustration.

"Stupid Ron. Stupid letter." She scowled to the ceiling.

The ceiling didn't reply, the off white stared back at her, making her feel somewhat disappointed. _Of course Ron got love letters. He has grown into quite a nice guy. The muscles, and the long hair….it looks good on him. But….god…I know from who he got that letter, even though it regrets me. It's from Lavender obviously. She has liked him for ages, and that paper! PINK! Lavender always uses pink paper, even on tests. I wonder if Ron has realized it yet. God, I hope not. She isn't right for him. But who is? Me? No, no, no. He doesn't see you that way. But what if he did! It wouldn't be right. I'm his friend. Hid BEST friend! Besides Harry of course. And…if he got together with Lavender…I couldn't stand it! I wouldn't want to be around him that's for sure. But to completely ignore him, can I do that? Just because he has gotten himself a girlfriend and I have no one. I can't be jealous about that. And what if I'm jealous because Lavender can have him and I can't? ARG!_

Hermione punched the air again, then she rolled over with a grunt to the wall.

"What did the air do wrong, if I may ask?" Bill's voice asked hesitantly.

Hermione sat up and stared at Bill, "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you, you seemed….rather mad…" Bill laughed, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I am." Hermione admitted, "But not because I'm jealous or something…just because…" Hermione stopped in her sentence, wondering how to formulate the sentence.

"Because…?" Bill asked, taking seat next to her on the bed.

"Because I know who wrote the letter. And I don't think she is right for him."

"And you are?" Bill inquired, taking his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at the door, "Silencio."

"_Damn" _Hermione thought at that question, "I can't answer that."

"Yes you can, but you don't have to, I know the answer." Bill confessed with a smile.

"And that is?" Hermione laughed, in spite of herself.

"You think you're the one for him. You _like_ him. You just don't want to admit it. Not to me, and certainly not to yourself." Bill explained.

"Really now?" Hermione said, looking away from him, she felt that if she stared him in the eyes he could read her like an open book……made for toddlers and written in the most simple language that there exists. Hermione + Ron LOVE.

"Yes, really. But don't be ashamed of me. I won't tell anyone, I swear." Bill said honestly, placing a hand on the shoulder where the shirt hang loose.

Hermione sniffed as though she didn't believe him.

"Ron will come around, eventually. Every one knows he likes you. He is just trying to make you jealous." Bill said reassuringly.

"Well he is." Hermione snapped, not to Bill but to herself.

"Don't let him get to you. Pretend like you don't care and everything will be alright."

Alright, I'll try." Hermione sighed, pushing Bill out of her room and shutting the door. Then she grabbed a relaxing large book and slumped down onto the bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"DINNER!" Molly's voice boomed through the house.

Harry and Ginny broke away from their first, very long but cautious kiss. Ginny took a deep breath and stared at Harry, she blushed lightly, "We have to get downstairs." She said, stating the obvious.

"I know." Harry said, taking her face in one of his hands, "Don't want to though." He added with a grin.

"Me neither," Ginny laughed, quickly pecking his lips.

Harry smiled, but it faded as he asked, "What are we going to tell the others?"

"Nothing." Ginny said simply, "My brothers will go mad when they find out I've been kissing a guy."

"Ah okay," Harry said wearily.

"Don't worry, in school we can be more….open about it." Ginny said reassuringly.

"Dont know if I can wait that long." Harry admitted with a sly grin.

"Well you better! C'mon! Food is waiting!" Ginny laughed, pulling him up and out of the door.

The walked down the stairs together, their fingers entwined.

But they let go just before entering the busy kitchen.

"GINNY!" Bill exclaimed loudly as he spotted his baby sister.

"Bill!" Ginny called back, her face glowing at the sight of her personal favorite.

"How are you my little imp." He asked as she sat down next to him.

"Fine, and you my big ogre?" she teased.

"Spiffing Gin." He laughed, ruffeling her hair.

"Good." Ginny said, taking some mashed potatoes onto her plate and started digging into them, but in an elegant way though.

"Attention, attention!" Mr. Weasley's voice said loudly over all the talking.

Everyone looked up curiously. They've been waiting for some sort of an announcement all day.

"Molly and I have been discussing our summer holidays since Christmas. And we have come to the conclusion; that this might be the last year we get to do things as a family. So, we send an owl to the Granger's (Hermione looked up with interest) and proposed a little holiday plan…for the Weasley's, The Granger's and Harry." Mr. Weasley explained to the group, who waited silently for more.

"The Granger's were really excited and mentioned that muggle camping was a great group activity." Molly added, but her announcement was only welcomed with groans.

"But muggle camping is really….dirty!" Fred exclaimed, "We cannot use ovens, and showers, toilets… ….and we have to sleep in very small tents. What's the fun in that?" George said, elaborating Fred's point.

"The family part. This way Ron, Hermione and Harry can spend time with their family and their friends." Arthur said quickly.

"Oh so we're doing this for them then? And if we _wanted_ Harry to be with _his_ family, you'd have invited _those_ muggles!" Fred said rudely.

"Look, children, it's only for two weeks. And we'll do loads of fun stuff. Boating, walking, games, hunting for your own food, fishing, putting up tents….." Arthur said, hoping his children would be convinced of the fun of it.

"But Dad…what about _our_ holiday? This might be yours but it isn't what we had in mind." George objected.

"Look George Julliard Weasley. No one but you and Fred are objecting. There is nothing wrong with a good family outing! And after this you are free to do what you like in the last week. We are leaving tomorrow and that's that." Molly snapped at George.

George opened his mouth but shut it again, instead he muttered something rude under his breath and started eating again.

"Well it sounds like fun. My parents never told me though." Hermione said nervously, breaking the tension and the silence.

Molly smiled kindly at her before shooting daggers at Fred and George.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**You feel a force….you feel a force making you review…its pulling you to the review button…you're being pulled. AHA, YOU CLICKED IT. Now type something good…or bad….in it :) **


	2. Aint no Mountain High Enough

Laws of love: Chapter two: Aint no mountain high enough

Harry woke up to the sound of Mrs. Weasely screaming loudly through the house. He wasn't exactly sure about what she was saying; in fact what ever she said went in one ear and right out the other. But he managed to string the few words that he remembered together and it came out as: Come-Look-At-The-Fred-Stop-Time-That Arthur-Breakfast-15-Minutes-NOW! He figured that she was trying to tell them to come down for breakfast. But could he bother to? No, not really.

He rolled over to the wall side of his bed and tried to sleep again. But the continuous booming and announcing of times made it very difficult. Harry eventually gave up and drew himself out of his bed. He rubbed his eyes wearily and reached out for his glasses.

After he placed them on the bridge of his nose he looked around Ron's poster-orange room, and as he allowed his eyes to wander till they fell on a small light pink letter that was sitting on the window ledge.

Harry took the paper that was addressed to Ron and unfolded it. What he read almost made him want to vomit. Sickeningly horrible.

_Dear Sweet Heart,_

_I hope you got my last letter, and I trust that you are in good health. There are some things I need to say to you._

_You're always lighting up my heart with the things you do and say. I feel so happy just being with you this way, though I wish it could be more. You will always be the love of my life. Every time I think of you my heart misses a beat. You're my theme or a dream! Every moment we share together we grow closer._

_I'm simply hanging by a moment, waiting to see you again so you can hold me so tight that all else fades, I thought after you left you would fade away from my mind, but still, everyday I wake up dreaming of our time together. I will never forget you. I hope you still think of me too._

_I love you with all that I am, all that I was and all that I will ever be. Please know that my love and I are inseparable and I would want it no  
other way and if time could express my love for you then its forever and a day. I can't wait to be with you, see your smile, look in your eyes, feel your sweet touch, and hear your perfect words and hopefully one day kiss your perfect lips. The way I feel about you some people call crazy, some call it insane, but I call it true love. I really love you._

_Write to me soon, Ron._

_P.S_

Just address your letters to LovaGal.

Love you always and forever

Me, LovaGal, Yours beyond doubt.

Funny how this love sick this girl can be so obsessed about a guy that is not even her boyfriend, or maybe not even her friend, and who doesn't even know who she is.

Harry felt sorry for her, but in another way he was disgusted by the way she clung so desperately onto him.

"Harry?" a small voice said from the door.

"Yeah?" Harry replied, turning to the owner of the voice.

"Mrs. Weasely wants you to come down; we're leaving in one hour." Hermione said timidly.

"Er-my-oh-knee…..go away, I'm sleeping." A drowsy Ron muttered from under his sheets.

"Sorry Ron," Hermione said apologetically before leaving.

Harry watched the door close, and then he threw off his pyjamas and pulled on some trousers and a shirt. "Coming Ron?" he asked the sheet-enwrapped-lump.

"Uh huh, tell mum I'm coming down in…5….no...15 minutes." Ron grumbled.

"Right." Harry alleged, heaving up a large duffel bag with his; Clothing, Flashlights, Matches, Wand, Swimming Trunks, Towels, Swimming goggles, Toiletries and in his other hand he took a sleeping bag.

"I'll see you later then." He said hesitantly before leaving through the door.

He stepped hurriedly down the first flight of stairs, and then he slowed down as the weight of his bag started to let itself known to his arms.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed happily as she spotted him on the staircase above her.

"Gin-smmmaaahhhaak" Harry started to say but he was stopped as Ginny razed op the stairs to kiss him.

"Hmmmm." He said sweetly as she pulled away, "You okay?"

Ginny nodded and smiled, "I'm happy, you know, about last night."

"Me too." Harry agreed.

Ginny took his sleeping bag and walked in front of him down the stairs, Harry followed promptly.

"Good morning, Ginny, Harry." Mrs. Weasely said from behind the stove.

"Morning Mums." Ginny greeted cheerily, sliding down onto a chair and starting casually her breakfast. Harry sat down across from her and soon got some sausages and eggs in front of him.

"Where's Ron?" Mrs. Weasely asked, sitting down with a cup of tea in her hands.

"He's coming down, don't worry." Harry explained, shoving in the last sausage and getting up, "I'll go get him now."

Harry ran up the stairs all the way to Ron's room. Harry knocked politely then entered with Ron's consent.

"Harry! Why did you read the letter I got from LovaGal? It was personal you know?"

"Sorry, it was hard not to, and you would have told me anyways." Harry said absentmindedly.

"Hmpf, fine." Ron muttered under his breath, stuffing the letter in his jeans pocket (he was dressed by now) and getting up. "Will you help me with my bags?" Ron asked Harry pleasantly.

Harry nodded and took Ron's sleeping bag, then they paraded down to the kitchen just like Harry and Ginny had done several minutes before hand but with out the kissing and holding hands.

"Ron, eat this, hurry up we're going in ten minutes…and Charlie, take Ron's bags too?" Mrs. Weasely said, directing Charlie, who was already dragging Ginny's, Harry's and Hermione's bags to Ron's and at the same time she stuffed two toasts into Ron's hands.

"Eat, eat!" She snapped at her youngest son.

"Oh look its Classic!" Hermione said, pointing at a brown barn owl that had flown into the kitchen through the open door.

Mrs. Weasely snatched the letter that Classic dropped out of the air and read through it while Hermione quickly got a bowl of water for her own family owl.

"Oh Hermione? Your parents ask us not to use any magic these coming two weeks because your 17 year old muggle cousin Noelle will be coming too." Mrs. Weasely told the bushy haired girl.

Hermione's cheery smiled faded slightly, "Really?" she asked disappointedly.

"Yes, and OH! Look at the time! Go on, out, out, out!" Mrs. Weasely said, shooing her children and Harry and Hermione out of the kitchen.

Everyone, but the people already outside, was surprised to see a very small bus standing in front of their house.

"We'll be travelling by this." Mr. Weasely said happily to Hermione, "Oh don't look so worried, Charlie has gotten his muggle license."

"Bill, Charlie, Percy? Have you put all the bags in the back?"

"Yeah, shall we get going?" Bill said to his father.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Before we go I'd like to remind you that _all_ the magic is forbidden and that I'm going to confiscate your wands for the time being." Mr. Weasely announced once they were all in the bus.

Begrudgingly every one handed over their wands and magical items.

"Very well, then I'd like to say: Let's have an amazing holiday!"

No one cheered, but Hermione and Harry smiled comfortingly at the trying so hard Mr. Weasely.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Round the left, _yes_, down the road, then turn to the right and you are at my house." Hermione explained to Charlie who was driving down a very cliché muggle road.

Gardens with white painted fences. Walls with rose bushes growing up against them.

Fountains with birds bathing in them. BMW's standing in the drive ways.

Hermione turned away from the driver's seat and walked to the back of the small family bus to where Ron, Harry and Ginny were sitting.

"We're almost there." She stated.

"You know, I don't believe I've ever seen your house." Ron suddenly remarked, "I mean, I've seen Harry's and I've seen Luna's and Neville's. But never yours."

"Oh well, you'll see it now then."

And he did. No 2 minutes later had they arrived in front of a large creamy white house. There was a larger brown fence around it, hiding the garden from view, but not the gigantic trees growing in it. In the driveway there stood just like all the other driveways a BMW, and there was a second car next to it which was a larger Peugeot.

Out by the mail box stood the thin, curly brown haired Mrs. Granger, the tall balding, and a tad to fat Mr. Granger and next to them stood a replica of Hermione…..only then a bit taller, with straight painted blond hair and from Harry's opinion amazing bodily curves.

They heaved their baggage into the bus then they stepped in the bus themselves.

"Hey everyone." Mr. Granger said merrily to the bus full of moody Weasleys.

"Dad!" Hermione exclaimed, getting up and running towards her father who she hadn't seen in what seemed like ages.

"Hello my Sugar Plum Fairy." Her father said into her hair as Hermione flung her arms around him.

Hermione stepped away from him and hugged her mother quickly, "Mama, its good to see you again." She said sweetly.

Her mother smiled kindly at Hermione and said softly, "Sweet angel, you've grown so much."

Then Hermione turned what Ginny would have called resentfully at Noelle and said stiffly, "Hi Noelle."

Noelle put up a big smiled and flicked her hair as she said, "Good god Mione, is that you! You've certainly have changed a lot. I always thought you had a delayed puberty, and I guess I was right! Ha ha, when we were little we always wanted to beat each other in everything…hee hee; having our periods, wearing make up, getting boy friends, hah hah……funny how I beat you in everything. But it's absolutely lovely to see you again."

"Yeah." Hermione agreed, then she turned her back quickly from Noelle, grinding her teeth visibly at Ginny who grinned understandably.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hours went by slowly and murderously in boredom. Hermione glared furiously the whole trip at Noelle who was glancing suggestively at Ron the whole time.

But Hermione visibly cleared up as a famous muggle tune hit the radio.

The first words she listened then she started singing softly with them, making all the Weasely's brothers, except for Percy who was working, look flabbergasted at Hermione, who could sing surprisingly well.

_"Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough,_

_If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry_

_'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you, baby_

As Hermione sang on, her voice grew louder and louder and Mr. and Mrs. Granger started singing along with her.

_Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way, some how_

_'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

_No wind, no rain_

_My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can_

By this time everyone was singing with her, every one except once again Percy and Noelle who stared angrily at Hermione.

_Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

_Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough"_

Hermione and the others stopped as the song ended and hooted in cheer.

"That song is amazing! Muggle music rocks! "Ron chortled as some other song, "Oeps I did it again." Came on, and Mr. Granger automatically put the volume down.

"Hermione! I didn't know you could sing! Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked accusingly.

Hermione shrugged and said, "I can't, and I only sing with songs I really like…besides…this song has meaning to me."

"Okay, what do you mean with it has meaning to you?" Ginny asked interestedly.

"When we went to France we were stuck in the airport for 8 hours. During that period of time the radio broke and it kept on repeating: "Aint no mountain high enough" by Marvin Gaye….you'd think I'd hate that song by now, but no, its just special to me now…because that was like…..8 years ago and I was eight, and I really hated airplanes….the song kind of soothed me…. I know it sounds stupid but it made sense to me." Hermione explained with a soft twinkle in her eyes.

"That's sweet, Hermione's very own song. I'll remember that."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

All hail Marjorie, My beta-er.


	3. WOOT HERMIONE

**Laws of Love: Chapter 3: I spy with my little eye something beginning with….Oh!**

Ron and Bill sat together at the edge of the camp, watching the others.

Bill observed Ron from the corner of his eyes, and wondered what his youngest brother was thinking as he gazed at the two Granger girls set up a tent together while they loudly bickered.

"So Ron?" Bill said cautiously.

Ron looked up and stared questioningly at Bill, "Yeah?"

"About that LovaGal, do you know who she is?" Bill asked quickly, waiting for Ron's reply.

"Nope, not even a slightest clue. She sounds nice though." Ron said, twirling his fingers through the earth and slowly drawing out a small bird.

"Ron, every girl sounds nice if she is confessing her undying love for you." Bill laughed.

Ron smirked, "Gotta point there. But I'll see how things turn out. Maybe she is a Hogwarts student and will eventually tell me that it was she who sends those letters, maybe not. Anyways, there are always beautiful ladies out there…" Ron said, nodded his head at Hermione and Noelle.

Bill nodded slowly, thinking how to formulate his question, eventually he gave up, trying to keep it as simple as he could for his romantically slow brother, "What do you think about Hermione?"

Ron coughed loudly and turned shell shocked towards his brothers with an expression of utter most astonishment on his face.

"I guess not then?" Bill said with smile.

"What you ask_ that_ for?" Ron spluttered, almost staring angrily at Bill.

"Just asking." Bill said in defense.

"Oh okay, well….Hermione is sexy, and smart…but a bit too bossy for my liking. And I can't believe I'm saying this! Hermione is my best friend! No, yuck….." Ron said in frustration.

Bill smiled, "Oh, you are so simple minded little one."

Ron's eyebrows twitched in confusion, "Say what?"

"Oh never mind, I think I'll go help Dad set up the guy's tent. Ciao!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The fire was crackling softly and Mrs. Weasley was trying frantically to warm her soup over it.

"Arthur…" she whined, "That Noelle girl isn't here right now, why can't I just poke it with a heat spell……"

"Because Molly, this is not only a cozy family camping trip but also an event to improve and support Wizard-Muggle relations." Arthur explained for what felt like the millionth time today.

Molly glared at him angrily but continued trying to make her muggle-camping dinner.

"Mum, mum! Mum, mum?" Ginny exclaimed, jogging her way down to the cooking corner of the camp.

"Yes honey?"

"Can we go swimming, pleeeeaaassssseeeee. We finished setting up the tents, un packing our stuff……….and we really want to go" Ginny begged.

"I don't know honey……….we'll have dinner soon……..but I suppose you can…….but be back in an hour! _Merlin knows how long the muggle way is going to take…._" Molly said, muttering the last part under her breath, too soft for Ginny to hear, but loud enough for Arthur to get the gist.

"Great!" Ginny said, running off again to the others who were waiting patiently by the tents.

"We can go! Get dressed! Or undressed...but whatever...see you guys in a second!" Ginny told them, pulling Hermione and Noelle into the girl's tent.

15 minutes later Noelle and Ginny walked together to the river where all the Weasley boys, _besides Percy_, and Harry were swimming and splashing around.

"Heya guys!" Noelle exclaimed, standing on the tip of a rock and waving at them with a sweet smile.

Ron, Fred and George stopped whatever they were busy with and stared in awe up at the most gorgeous girl they had ever seen, besides Fleur……maybe…….

Noelle, wearing a black bikini, her curly hair was down, and she was wearing a small silver heart around her neck, looking simply amazing. Though Harry was not looking at Noelle, no, he was preoccupied with Ginny who was wearing a yellow surfer bikini.

Ginny waved at him, turning away quickly to hide her very visible blush.

"Come on down!" Charlie exclaimed at the girls.

Ginny and Noelle clambered down the rocks into the awaiting arms of Charlie who helped them down into the water.

"Oeeeee, its cold." Noelle laughed, fluttering her eye lashes dramatically at Ron.

"Haha, you know, I'd warm you up but I don't think that would help down here." Ron said, nervously scratching the bottom of his chin.

"Oh well," Noelle said in a mock sad voice, "It's the thought that counts."

Ron smiled uncertainly and waded to the other side of the river bench

Noelle swam after him and hoisted herself out of the water to where Ron was sitting and joined him in watching the others start a water fight.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pushing a wet curl behind her ear.

"Nothin...just thinking I 'spose."

"About what?"

"Does it matter?" Ron replied lazily.

"No……only asking." Noelle said with a small shy smile.

"WOOOT HERMIONE! OEH LA LA!" Fred's voice rand through the silence.

Ron looked up and almost fell back into the water out of shock.

_It was Hermione alright._

_Hermione in a bikini._


	4. Nice brothers

**Thank you for all the reviews! They were amazing.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Her-gasp-mione!" Ron exclaimed as his head broke from the water.

Hermione dived into the water and swam up to him, "Hello." She said calmly as she rose from the water in front of him.

"You……" he broke his sentence, _What was he supposed to say? She looked darn right sexy!_

"You look bloody brilliant!" he exclaimed, finally finding the words.

Hermione smirked, "I can say the same about you." She said before turning around and gliding over to Ginny who was stuffing her hand into her mouth, trying to suppress her giggles, leaving Ron in the water only to stare at Hermione go.

"_Excuse me._" A female voice said coldly, bringing Ron back to earth.

Ron twisted to Noelle who looked at him angrily from the river bench, "I believe you were talking to _me_." She hissed.

"Oh, right." Said Ron apologetically.

"That's okay, I forgive you." Noelle said, regaining her sweet voice.

Ron nodded and clambered back onto the land. He didn't sit down though; instead he gazed distractedly at Hermione and Ginny who were swimming out of sight behind a big rock.

"What _are_ they doing?" he though out loud.

"I don't _know_ and I don't _care_……Come sit with _me_ Ron." Noelle said, looking up at him with puppy eyes and holding out her hand to help him down.

Ron looked back to the Rock, then to Noelle, "Awright." He said, getting down.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fred and George watched the girls swim out of sight. They locked eyes and nodded with evil grins.

"C'mon." George whispered before plunging into the water, Fred followed suit.

The brothers swam under the murky water, being perfectly capable of seeing since they had taken one of their own products that allowed breath under water and sight under water, the product was basically fabricated gilly weed with some flavours added.

They saw the girls go behind some overly large rocks, losing them from sight.

Fred surfaced from the water and paddled up to the set of rocks, cautiously he climbed onto them and peeked over the rim. He saw them, they were giggling.

Fred turned around and beckoned George.

"Did you see Ron's face before he fell into the water? Awwww, excellent." Ginny laughed, shaking her head.

Fred and George exchanged confused glances.

"Oh, do you think I acted a bit…cheeky?" Hermione asked, blushing furiously.

"Hell yeah! Ron didn't know what hit him!" Ginny exclaimed.

"But Ginny, I don't want him to like this person I created out of thin air though. I want him to like _me_, the _real_ me…"

Fred and George's eyes widened significantly.

"Hermione, he is already in love with you. He just needs a little nudge to realise it." Ginny said, her voice now serious.

"Besides, you know what Bill said? He's just trying to make you jealous with that LovaGal and Noelle." Ginny said reassuringly.

"Bill?" a surprised voice said a bit too loud just above them.

Hermione and Ginny looked up, and were just in time to catch identical faces disappearing.

"Fred, George! Come back." Ginny screeched, leaping from the shallow water and trusting her self forcefully into the deep end to try and catch them. Hermione jumped in after her. Together they chased the twins through the water.

"You cunts!" Ginny screamed while her head was above the water to gasp for some air.

Hermione stopped splashing through the water and screamed to Bill, "Stop them!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bill heard Hermione call out for him so he placed himself in the twins path, who were too busy getting away from the angry girls to hear what they were saying, so they went straight towards him.

They were just about to pass him when he grabbed one arm of each to hold them back. Nonplussed Fred and George looked up to see why they couldn't get forward.

"Bill, you traitor! Ganging up with _girls_! How could you?" George cried dramatically.

Bill smiled and tightened his grip on their arms.

"Aw, thanks Bill!" Ginny said breathlessly as she caught up with them.

"Yeah." Hermione panted.

"Look! What's going on between you three?" Fred suddenly hissed in an under tone, knowing perfectly well that he would be brutally murdered by nails and high heels if he revealed any of this new information to the others.

"Let's go talk somewhere." Bill whispered, having the slight suspicion of what Fred was talking about.

"Do they need to know more?" Hermione whined.

"Yes!" Fred and George said at once.

"We will talk before dinner, too much people around." Ginny stated, glancing at Charlie, Harry, Ron and Noelle who were glaring at them apprehensively.

"Here." Hermione suddenly said, slipping her silver bracelet that bore the name, "Hermione" of her hand under water and pushed it into Fred's hand.

Fred looked confused and was just about to open his mouth to ask her what she meant with it when Hermione said loudly, "Fred and George Weasley, I'm very hurt by this! That bracelet is very special to me! How dare you take it!"

George played along and said, "We're sorry Hermione we just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong!" Hermione snapped dangerously, grabbing the bracelet away from Fred.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Every one was sitting restlessly around the camp fire, slowly spooning in their onion soup.

Fred and George were shooting furtive looks at Ginny and Hermione who were glaring right back at them.

The talk with them was horrible. Fred and George weren't very receptive to the idea that their little brother had won the heart of one of the smartest, not to mention the prettiest girl that Hogwarts had seen in ages.

And of course, knowing Fred and George, they couldn't help crack a joke.

Hermione felt horribly embarrassed, and although she was trying to match their stares, she felt too ashamed to look directly in one of their eyes.

Mrs. Weasley broke the silence, "I think that we should all go to bed early today. Arthur, Emily, Phillip and I are planning to take you all for a long walk in the morning that will last most of the day. So we want you to be well rested."

They all nodded and continued sipping the soup.

"And Fleur is coming tomorrow so I think that Bill should stay behind by the camp to welcome her." Mr. Weasley informed his eldest son who smiled thankfully.

Silence fell again over the group, and it lasted right up until Molly and Emily (Mrs. Granger) shooed them off to bed. Reluctantly, they retreated away to the tents that were assigned to them.

One tent was for Mr and Mrs. Weasley, the other for Mr. and Mrs. Granger. There was a tent for Ron, Harry, Fred and George, another for Bill and Charlie and the last was for Hermione, Ginny, Noelle and Fleur when she arrived.

Hermione, Noelle and Ginny changed into their pyjamas without talking and crawled into their sleeping sacks before Ginny said quietly, "I'm sure this is going to be a nice holiday."

Hermione detected the sarcasm hidden in her voice. But Noelle, dim-witted that she was, enthusiastically replied, "Yeah I totally agree! And every one is so nice here. Its lovely being with my dear cousin Herms…..and GINNY, my, my, my your family is really…..expanded."

"Yeah, lost of brothers….." Ginny sighed.

"Nice brothers….." Noelle said distantly.

Hermione smirked at Ginny, who only saw shadows of Hermione's face in the dark, but she knew the look Hermione was giving her and nodded with a grin of her own.


	5. Broken Heart

**Thank you for the reviews, they really made my day. : ) **

**And sorry for the last chapter if it wasn't too clear. The thing was, I wanted Fred and George to find out about Hermione's crush….I was a bit in a hurry so I didn't bother to go into detail of the discovery. Truly sorry : ( **

**Also for the girls who think it is time to go describe some abs, I'm getting to it. **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Les anges volent, volent...**_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The following days went by in a camping blur. Every day they went out swimming, long walks through the woods, washing their own clothes by a waterfall, cooking their own dinner and hardly sleeping at all.

After the third day it started raining, and it didn't stop, and it was still continuing with raining on the morning of the sixth day.

Fred, George, Percy, Hermione, Fleur, Noelle, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Bill were sitting under a large canvas that was situated near the "Youth area" of the camping site Arthur created.

In this "Youth area" stood the tents of the girls, the guys (Harry, Ron and the twins) and the other guys (Bill and Charlie).

Fred and Ron were playing a game of chess with Noelle and George as their audience, Bill and Fleur were cooing with each other, a habit that tended to make the others want to vomit, Hermione was sitting quietly reading a bulky book, Percy seemed to writing down notes on a report about Anti Doxides while Ginny and Harry were huddled in a corner talking in hushed voices that couldn't be heard over the loud cheers from Noelle.

"Good Morning…" Charlie yawned as he stepped out of his tent, stretching himself before plopping onto the ground.

"Morning," they chorused in reply.

"It's boring here, how about we do something?" Charlie proposed, leisurely falling back onto the dirty canvas that was also covering the grass.

"Like what?" Ron said, looking up with an apprehensive face.

"I dunno…." Charlie groaned, not wanting to think so early in the morning.

"How about a game?" Noelle said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's sounds alright. Which one?" Ron asked.

"Uhmmm, Hide and Seek! (_Ron opened his mouth to protest_) I know it's childish but its fun though (_Ron shut it again_)."

"Isont it rainin though?" Fleur asked curiously.

"And so we get a bit wet. _Big deal_." Noelle snapped.

"Mon apologiezzz." Fleur said decadently.

"Okay then……so every ones in?" Charlie asked the group, ignoring the cat fight that could start any minute.

Everyone nodded except for Percy who looked dubious.

"C'mon Perce, it'll be fun." Bill said, urging on his little brother.

"Oh fine." Percy said resignedly, who didn't like to be pushed.

"Who's it?" Ginny inquired, looking around expectantly.

"Me." Hermione said with a smile, "I'm really good at finding people." She added with an even broader grin, "Now shoo, you've got 1 minute."

Everyone ran quickly off into the woods or to the river, Hermione closed her eyes and started counting to sixty.

"1……2……3……4……5"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ron ran straight off to the forest, he was sure to distance himself from the others but Noelle followed him in a breezy jog.

"I know the _perfect_ spot." She said excitedly as she caught up with him, taking his hand and pulling him further into the damp woods.

"Don't go too far, 'Mione won't find us." Ron said slightly panicky, allowing himself to be dragged off.

"Isn't that the point?" Noelle asked playfully, tugging him harder so that he came running next to her.

"I s'pose," Ron said hesitantly, slipping slightly in the mud, the rain falling heavily on his back, and his long red hair sticking uncomfortably to his neck.

"Besides, what does it matter if we have to wait long?" Noelle inquired whilst stopping and pulling him behind a tree.

"Uhhm, _what_ do you mean with that?" Ron asked, pushing his hair back out of his wet face.

Noelle stepped closer too him, pushing him up against the tree.

"_I'll be here to entertain you..."_ she whispered seductively to his ear.

Ron wanted to struggle and hewanted to tell her to Back Off but he couldn't. His brains seemed to be refusing to cooperate at the moment and his reactions were completely lousy.

Noelle smiled softly when Ron didn't react, she always had this effect on men when she wanted to, so she pressed even harder upon his body, slowly wrapping her arms around him, then she kissed him, first cautiously but then harder, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Ron didn't know whether to kiss back or to push her away. He was never kissed before and to be honest it was rather nice, but he just didn't like the person he was kissing.

Noelle sensed his doubts and rubbed up against him, letting her arms now wander down the wet white shirt allowing her hands under it.

She ran both her hands up and down his abs before pulling one hand back to take his hand, which was hanging limply around his sides, and placed it around her waist, while still kissing him passionately; she took his other hand and placed it on her hip.

_Ionly hope Hermione would come soon to catch us before this Ron boy gatheres his wits and realises what i'm doing._

With one hand free, and nothing to do with it, Noelle grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled his head closer. She was now kissing him wildly, giving him every now and then a second to breath before plunging down on him again, pinning him forcefully to the tree.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione walked slowly trough the woods, the trees only shielding her a little bit from the pouring rain.

She whipped the rain of her forehead as she forced herself through the wet, pricking bushes making her pants even more wet.

Her clothing, right up to her under wear and socks were drenched, and sticking tightly on to her body, her hair was tangled and knotty with bits of leaves stuck in them.

She was searching now for over 10 minutes, and up until then she had only found Ginny and Harry which were hiding by the rocks that Hermione and Ginny often used to talk privately.

She heard muffled voices come from a tree a few meters away from her, while nearing the tree she met the most horrific sight she had ever seen.

"Oh." She gasped, clutching her heart before running away in the opposite direction, tears welling up in her eyes as she realised what she had seen.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" she chanted under her breath, occasionally dodging a tree until she arrived in the wet camp.

She stumbled heart broken over to her tent and ripped open the door flap to find Harry and Ginny there, Ginny not wearing a shirt and Harry not wearing his pants.

"Arrarahag!" Hermione choked, registering what she was seeing.

"Hey Hermione, you okay? We saw you running through the forest and thought something was wrong." Fred's nearing worried voice said from behind her.

"Hermione! You're crying, what's wro-"

Fred's eyes wandered from past Hermione's puffy eyes to Harry and Ginny, which were too stunned in shock to cover themselves.


	6. Froggy Fied

**Laws of Love, Chapter 6, Froggy-fied**

By the time Ginny realised that it was a good idea to put on a shirt, Fred's eyes were twitching dangerously, the vain on his head pulsing visible while George was half seething, half growling.

Just the sight of her brothers at the moment was scary enough to make anyone want to run away screaming, it's a shame really that she was trapped by this bright pink tent.

"George...Fred?" she began carefully.

"Harry…Harry James Remus Potter, you are _so_ dead." Fred stated in a monotone voice, that was quivering slightly out of anger.

Harry, still in his underpants, looked frightful really, after facing Voldemort countless of times, it was _this_, that he was really afraid for.

"I can explain," said Harry in a choking tone.

"Aha, well, we'de love to listen." said George happily, making Harry give out a relieved sigh, "But we're too busying chasing you around to actually do so." Finished George, whipping away the relived smile in an instant.

"But-" Harry started to say in his defence, however, Fred and George pounced on him before he could finish his sentence.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Noelle broke away from Ron with the most horrible cruel smirk on her face a person could imagine.

"Thank you, Ronald." She hissed through her smile.

Ron looked at her with a curious expression on his face, still slightly baffled at what just happen.

"For that." Noelle said, indicating at a small female figuring disappearing into the trees at a fast run.

"Hermione!" Ron whispered, stepping forward, but Noelle held him back.

"This was just another game, and I won from her again." She told him seriously.

"A game?" Ron asked angrily.

"Ever since I was a little girl, my favourite game was getting something Hermione wanted before she does. It looks like I succeeded again." Noelle explained, a proud smile on her face.

"Wha-what?"

"Oh never mind, lets go. I'm quite sure Hermione won't want to continue looking for people….Ha!" Noelle laughed, turning around quickly and parading away into the woods.

Ron stared at her while she left, raising his hand to wipe away the drops of rain out of his face, then he realised what type of thing Noelle had just done.

"You used me didn't you? You just wanted to annoy 'Mione? I don't mean anything to you do I? And that thing you did, making my mind go blank, kissing me when I didn't want to. It was all a plan was it?" Ron called after her, his temper rising, and feeling very foolish at the same time.

"Yup." Said Noelle triumphantly, "And only geeks like Herms would like a dork like _you_." She added as an after thought.

Ron was just about to open his mouth to yell something particularly rude at Noelle when Harry suddenly appeared, completely wet, covered in mud and well, he wasn't wearing his trousers, and his shirt was rather ripped as too…. This sight disturbed Ron back to speechlessness.

"Come back here you little bastard!" Ron recognized as one of the twin's voices yelled.

And indeed, Fred and George appeared too, both carrying wands, something that didn't make much sense because Arthur had confiscated them hadn't he?

"Frosgulium Dosious Procer Esto Basium" George and Fred yelled simultaneously, pointing their wands at Harry.

A green-gold light hit Harry in the back, and almost immediately Harry was gone.

"Harry!" Ron cried in surprise.

"Rajhhhhaaabbbittt"

Ron looked down slowly, and his face slowly turned from confused to utterly disgusted, "Ah man." He sighed, reaching down and picking up the frog, "Whatya do that for?" he asked his brothers incredulously.

Before the twins could answer, Noelle screamed at the top of her lungs, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! YOU (Pointing at Fred) AND YOU (Pointing at George) AND…WANDS! THEN, THEN, THEN….THAT HARRY BOY, AND NOW, HE'S A FROG!"

"Yes, we know that." George snapped, glancing fondly at the perfect, fat, slimy frog.

Noelle fainted.

"Okay, I've got some questions here. Why did you turn Harry into a frog? And why, did you do it in front of _her_?" Ron inquired to the twins.

"Because we saw Harry without his trousers with our sister who wasn't wearing a shirt in the girls tent snogging each others brains out. You know, if we didn't interfere who knew what would have happened." George explained simply.

The frog gave an angry croak.

"Yes well, we know what would have happened but we wouldn't have wanted it to happen you see." Fred told the frog kindly.

Harry's yellow eyes stared agitatedly at Fred.

"Oh," Ron said, "Harry and Ginny? Since when were they together?" Ron asked out loud.

"Don't know, don't care." George said, glaring reproachfully at the frog.

"Yeah you do, but hey, I don't see what the problem is with Harry and Ginny being together." Ron said, catching his brother's by surprise.

"Say what! You _don't _care?" Fred asked in amazement.

"I _do _care Fred, its just….however….Harry is a better guy for her then Michael Corner for instance." Ron clarified.

George let out an irritated puff, "That doesn't make it okay for him to shag her the second our backs are turned."

"No," admitted Ron, "Still, change him back, so we can hear _both_ of their explanations."

Fred and George exchanged uncomfortable glances, "Uhhhh, you have to kiss him to get him back to normal."

"Idiots." Ron muttered under his breath, "In any case, _I'm_ not kissing him." Ron added as an after thought.

"Me neither." Fred said instantly, leaving George to stare uncomfortably at the toad.

"How about we take him back to the camp?" George proposed hopefully.

But there was no need for George to worry because Ron and Fred were rather receptive to that idea.

So the 3 of them left, Ron carrying Harry, but Fred stopped, "Hold on." He said as he walked over to Noelle and whisked out his wand again, "Locomotor."

Noelle's body raised a few feet into the air and seemed to be attracted to Fred's body, or Fred's wand because she followed them from then on, silently hovering a bit behind them.

"How did you get your wands anyways?" Ron suddenly asked interestedly.

George smirked, "We gave Dad two fake wands."

"Woooow, smart one." Ron said.

"We know," Fred said, faking modesty in his tone.

"Oh no, there's Ginny, she looks really peeved…." George sighed.

"I think I would be too if my brothers turned my girlfriend into a frog." Ron stated airily.

"Fred Jonathan and George William Weasley! Where is Harr-"Ginny yelled furiously, but she stopped at the sight of the frog in Ron's hand.

"ARG!" she screeched, glaring very Mrs. Weasley like at the twins, "That's not him or is it?" she demanded.

Fred and George looked down apologetically.

"Eyuack." Ginny stated, glancing again at her froggy-fied boyfriend.

"Indeed." Fred agreed solemnly.

"Change him back." Ginny ordered, quite calmly actually.

"Well we cant; you see…he needs to be kissed." George said, backing away from Ginny before she could attack him.

Ginny looked disgusted but sighed resignedly, "Alright then, hand him over."

Fred and George looked dubious about this but Ron did what he thought was right and handed over his best friend, to his little sister.

Ginny took a deep breath before quickly pecking the frog's slimy lips.

"The gorgeous Prince Harry has arrived! Please welcome him in awe, if not, just bow down really low and he might believe that you honor him." A loud sing-song voice rang through the silence has Harry turned back to…Harry.


	7. I'm sorry

**Laws Of Love: Chapter 7: I'm sorry**

"Oh you impossible children!" Mrs. Weasley sighed, "We're gone, for half an hour, just to speak to Tonks and Lupin in private, and look what you have done!" she complained, glancing heavily at the unconscious Noelle.

"We're sorry mum." Fred moaned for what felt like the millionth time that evening.

"Oh you better be!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "Performing magic on Harry, in front of a muggle no less! Cheating on your parents with fake wands! Oh my, my! Right criminals you lot."

"Mum! Take a chill pill or something." Ginny muttered angrily, "This is all _my_ fault, Fred and George were just acting on their save-little-sis impulse, they weren't thinking!"

"Damn right they weren't thinking! How could you two! Our reputation is ruined, this is in your dad's office no less, think about the consequences he will have to face! Did you think about that? Did you?" Mrs. Weasley preached, looking severely at her sons.

"Now, now, Molly," Arthur said in a shushing tone to his wife, "No need to fret! Fred and George are of age and not in school any more, the ministry wont even noticed it happened so no trouble will come off it."

"That is not the point Arthur!" Molly replied shrilly.

"The point is that it is wrong to cast magic on Harry, and it is especially wrong to cast magic in front of a muggle!" she explained as if he was a 5 year old.

"I know _that_ Mollywobbles! But isn't it time to think rationally? Harry's okay, we can obliviate the girl, _everything will be fine_. The thing is, Molly, we can't punish the twins because they are of age now." Arthur whispered agitatedly into his wife's ear.

Molly sighed and looked at him forcefully before turning on her sons again to preach them one last time, but before she could open her mouth a gleeful yell distracted her and the others.

They turned around and saw two figures, walk across the field, towards the camp, hand in hand.

"Bill, Fleur! Where in Merlin's name have you been?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Mums" Bill said happily as he reached them, "I have fabulous news."

"Oh." Mrs. Weasley said, looking feebly at her son, "Do tell."

"Well," Bill said breathlessly, "While me and Fleur were waiting in a tree for Hermione to find us, me and Fleur got talking….about our relationship and our future and……I proposed to her!" he said, and the last part he cried out loftily.

"An I zait oui!" Fleur added cheerfully, her French accent giving the words some extra flair.

"ALRIGHT _THAT'S_ IT! THIS HOLIDAY IS OVER." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed loudly, breaking the cautious silence that followed the announcement.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione shrank away into the darkness, further away from the camp that was celebrating the news (except for the peeved Mrs. Weasley, who was sulking in a corner) and telling adventurous stories about Prince Harry, the amazing frog.

Hermione sighed as she stood on the edge of the glistering river. She wasn't exactly sure whether she should be happy or completely depressed. She had seen Ron kissing Noelle but now Harry and Ginny were together, a reason to be cheerful, and Noelle and Bill were engaged, another reason to celebrate with the rest.

It was a feeling of emptiness that restrained her from being there, and also that she just couldn't cope with being around Ron at the moment. Thank Merlin Noelle was still unconscious, by this time the brat would have completely rubbed it in her face.

Hermione picked up a small stone and threw it vehemently into the water, the act had only let out a little bit of the anger that was boiling up steadily inside her.

She breathed heavily as she grabbed more stones and threw all of them into the water, the one more forcefully then the last.

Soon she found herself without stones to throw so she allowed herself to fall down onto the sandy river bench.

"Hermione?" a familiar worried voice said from behind her.

"Go away Ron."

"Hermione please." Ron repeated, coming to sit down next to her.

Hermione looked over slowly, and to her surprise she saw a face filled with pain and regret in front of her.

"I'm sorry." He choked.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, wondering if she was hearing this correctly.

"I'm sorry I allowed Noelle to kiss me. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't realise before that I liked you. I'm sorry I yelled at you for the last past years. I'm sorry I didn't ask you to the Yule ball before Vicky did (Hermione scrunched up her eyes for a moment) and I'm sorry I just said that. I'm sorry that I'm not a better person and I'm sorry that it might be too late for us." Ron said in a pure light voice that carried so much meaning in it that Hermione allowed a tear to roll steadily down her check.

"It's not too late yet." Hermione sobbed to the ground.

Ron smiled and carefully lifted her chin up with his right hand, "Really?"

"Really, really." Hermione laughed softly.

"So you forgive me for what happened earlier today?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"I think so, after all, I know Noelle." Hermione said in a resentful tone.

"_Bloody brilliant." Ron whispered to the sky. _

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Short chapter I know, I'm sorry, I just wanted this one finished. I made a few plot changes, I don't know if that was the best idea, but I guess it'll turn out okay. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, please keep um coming.**

**Love Meike (LemoN-X-DroP)**


	8. Flower bouquet

**Laws of Love: Chapter 7: Flower bouquet**

**Sorry about the part where it said: "Noelle and Bill were engaged", i was on the phone with my granfuzzer when checking the chapter and probably missed it when i was debating with him. -.- Sozzy. **

**(L.O.L)(L.O.L)**

Molly stood anxiously in the kitchen of the burrow, "The day after tomorrow Bill? So soon?" she squeaked after Bill announced the date of their wedding.

"Yes, Mum, something wrong with that?" he asked wearily.

Molly looked dubious to what she was supposed to say, she really didn't want this wedding to happen, and she frankly needed more time to convince Bill to cancel it, but now, well, Bill had out smarted her.

"It's just _so_ soon." She complained feebly.

"Yeah, but Fleur and I just want to get it done, we want to be married and we want the magical commitment to take place as soon as possible with you-know-who running around and all." Bill explained.

"But Bill, what if she is not the one for you?" Molly asked hopefully.

"She is! She is completely perfect in every way. She is interesting and smart, beautiful and caring, witty and elegant…..what more could a man want? We are kind of connected to each other…there is this force which pulls me to her, do you know what I mean? (Molly shook her head but Bill distinctly heard her mutter under her breath, "Animal magnitude"), okay then…look…she is…_just the one_. I _know_ it." Billy elucidated carefully.

Molly sighed and glanced towards the ceiling expectantly, as though begging the attic ghoul to come down and save her from this mess.

"Mum." Bill pleaded.

"Oh alright then, you'll be married in two days, after all, why stay engaged longer then a month? What's the point anyways?" She said resignedly.

Bill smiled and sat down next to his mother and kissed her cheek comfortingly, "Don't worry, I love her and she loves me back. We will be happy."

Somehow she doubted that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ron and Harry got up groggily from a bad night sleep. Last night they been forced to do slave labour, or so it felt. From five o clock in the morning till 12 at night, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron were helping putting up decorations, Cooking, De-gnoming the garden, Trimming the grass (Muggle way, of which Arthur thought they had to use toothbrushes, and whatever Harry or Hermione said he couldn't believe they were supposed to use a scissor) and re-painting the house.

"Whatimisit?" Ron yawned.

"Dunno…breakfast?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes before putting on his glasses.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, getting up and shuffling to the door with Harry.

They walked down the decorated stairs to the kitchen where Ginny and Molly were having a loud argument.

"What do you MEAN no yogurt in the chocolate cake?" Ginny yelled furiously at her mother.

"Ginevra please." Molly sighed, "My dinners are supposed to impress those French brats, not to give the wrong idea!

"But mum! We always put yoghurt in the cake." Ginny whined.

"Well not today then." Molly snapped impatiently at her daughter.

Ginny glared angrily at her mother before turning to Harry and Ron, "What are you doing here?"

"Breakfast." Ron answered simply.

Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously at them.

"Oh don't worry Gin," Harry said quickly, "We're not going to sabotage your cake or something, just some toast to go and we'll get ready."

"Fine." Ginny answered curtly before tossing some burned toast towards them.

Harry snatched them out of the air with his well trained seeker reflexes and handed one over to Ron.

"Thanks." Ron muttered before walking out of the kitchen.

"See you later." Harry said awkwardly at Ginny before following Ron up the stairs.

"Stupid wedding, why do people always have to get all fancy-fied for events like these?" Ron thought out loud as Harry joined him.

"I dunno," Harry answered truthfully, "But I don't care and nor should you, now that you've got new dress robes that don't have frills on it."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "And I don't mind seeing Hermione in a fancy dress either." He admitted with a smile.

"Aha!" Hermione said triumphantly from the stairs, shamefully not wearing dress robes but a periwinkle blue sleeping gown.

Ron blushed a brilliant shade of maroon.

"And I have to admit, _I_ wouldn't mind seeing Ron in _his_ new dress robes," Hermione said as an after thought.

Harry laughed, "I think Ron agrees but is momentarily too ashamed to speak…toast?" Harry said, offering Hermione his untouched toast considering he wasn't really hungry anyways.

"Thank you." Hermione said taking the toast and munching on it contently.

"We'll have to get to the ministry in an hour so if I were you, I'd get dressed soon or Molly will have a spasm." Harry said conversationally.

Hermione nodded, seeing that her mouth was full with toast.

"Okay then, I am going up, coming Ron?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione entered Ginny's room to find her owl, Classic, waiting patiently by the window.

She walked over to the window and pulled it open, allowing Classic to fly in and take place on her bedpost.

"So you have a letter for me then," Hermione said to Classic, gently stroking its maroon feathers.

The owl hooted softly and stuck out her leg for Hermione.

She unrolled the letter and read over it swiftly.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's a shame our holiday had to end so quickly, I hope the wedding between Bill and Fleur will go well. Noelle is doing better now but she still thinks its Christmas…._

_We got a letter a few days ago from Dumbledore, we're not allowed to say what it said but we just want to let you know that we agreed to it and not to worry._

_Love_

_Mum and Dad._

Hermione grinned at the part where they said that Noelle thought it was Christmas, because Mrs. Weasley's obliviating spell had gone really wrong and so Noelle thought it was Christmas and was singing Feliz Navidad most of the time on the last day of the camping trip.

The smile, however, faded when the letter was mentioned, what did they mean with it? She decided to ask Harry and Ron later, after she got dressed.

**(L.O.L)(L.O.L)**

Hermione didn't get to ask Harry and Ron though, as soon as she got downstairs in her baby blue dress robes, she was pushed into a ministry car with Fred, George and Ginny.

Fred and George were wearing fancy black robes with silver cuffs, and Ginny was wearing standard lavender dress robes because she was one of the bride's maids.

They chatted lightly all the way to London and were brought into the ministry by a big build auror that reminded Hermione of the body guards that she saw crowding around muggle celebrities.

"Good luck," Hermione whispered to Ginny when they had to go separate ways, Ginny to the V.I.P room that was crowded with French Bride's Maids, and Hermione to the hall where she got appointed a front seat next to Ron and Harry.

"Hey." She said happily as she sat down in between them.

"Hello." Ron said smoothly, looking quite dashing in his navy dress robes that matched his eyes.

"I've got something to show you." Hermione said softly to her friends, pulling the letter out of her handbag.

"_We agreed, so don't worry? What does that mean?_" Harry asked her after reading the letter.

"I don't know." Hermione stated, slightly irritably, with a confused expression on her face.

"I guess you'll find it out over time." Ron said, indicating at Dumbledore who had seated himself two benches behind them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The ceremony went by quickly, Fleur and Bill had said their "I do's" and were taken to a different room by a ministry worker.

Ron said that that was to take on a binding charm that comes automatically by marriage, but to get married they had to cast a difficult enchantment on themselves, one of which you have to cast in a room with no one else but each other.

After the spell is cast you will together face the others greatest fear, then you cast the spell again and you are taken to a special dimension where Wizard Marriages are completed, after saying the last lines of the spell in the dimension, you are taken back to the little room, after which you kiss the other and the marriage is concluded.

The guests apparated to the Burrow to celebrate the marriage and to wait for Bill and Fleur to return.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were just starting to file out of their places when Dumbledore stood in front of their way.

"Good day to you all." He said merrily.

They nodded politely and waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"I'm afraid to tell you all that you aren't joining the festivities today," Dumbledore started apologetically.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"That is because you going somewhere special," he explained swiftly.

They stared curiously at him, but Dumbledore didn't explain further, "Come along now." He said, guiding them away from the guests, "The others are waiting."

"Hold on, do my parents know about this?" Ron interjected.

"They certainly do Mr. Weasley, now, do you mind moving?"

Dumbledore gently pushed Ron away from a flower bouquet, "That children, is a port key. I wont come with you but don't worry; when you arrive you'll be in good hands."

He nudged them closer to the flower bouquet, slowly and hesitantly they all put their finger to it, "1, 2, and 3" Dumbledore said, and at three, Harry felt a strong jerk at his navel and they were gone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**This chapter was kinda long, and kinda useless but it's a step up for further chapters. Please review, R & H fluff coming up soon.**


	9. The Maze

**Laws of love: Chapter 9: The maze**

Harry fell through the air, narrowly dodging a bright yellow bolt of light that he presumed was some curse or another. He rolled forcefully onto the stone cold floor and smashed into a wall.

"Ginny?" He groaned, slowly getting up, "Ron, Hermione?"

No one was there; it was just him, in what appeared to be in a small section of a huge stone maze. Harry looked up at the ceiling, it was mossy and dark, then he looked at the walls, also mossy but with water dripping down them.

Harry slumped back against the wall, suddenly feeling very exhausted.

"_Piece of hard rock wall, turn into a cat flap, save me from these skrewt-dragons, when I say doe-die-dum-tap._ Doe-die-dum-tap!" a muffled voice said from behind him.

Harry turned around and saw the wall turn into a cat flap, the flap opened and a dark haired girl with creamy brown skin crawled out.

"Parvati!" Harry said, clearly surprised.

"Hey," Parvati said as she scrambled up, "Nice," she said, looking contently at the cat flap.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Parvati smiled wearily, "So you're just in then?"

Harry looked confused at this.

"Oh yeah. Look, did some auror just give you a port key?" Parvati asked, helping to his feat.

"Uhm no, Dumbledore did. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George were there too."

"That doesn't matter, the point is you got the port key and that's why you are here. Padma and I were one of the first here, we got the port key from some Tonks girl and she explained it to us." Parvati explained, "The thing is Harry, this is a maze. It's a labyrinth made by Dumbledore, he created it to coach us. In this maze are loads of traps and creatures that could seriously hurt us."

"Why does he want to coach us?" Harry inquired, brushing the dirt of his trousers.

"Well, only the people who get through the labyrinth are allowed to know. Everyone here is a student from Hogwarts."

"Wow, so…we better get past this then, how far do you think we are?"

"Well I've been at it for hours, you are lucky you got thrown in so far. I'm not sure where Padma is, she got placed somewhere else, just like Ron, Ginny and Hermione."

Harry nodded, "Do you think they are okay? I mean what if no one explains it to them?"

"Don't worry about that, I asked Tonks before the beginning and she said that every late-comer is to be placed close by another contestant who was playing longer, so the other contestant can explain it to them, if not, then one of the safety aurors will apparate to them and help them."

Harry let out a relieved sigh then he asked, "Any others we know that are in here?"

Parvati smirked, "Of course, Dumbledore has only chosen people from fifth year and up, and I've noticed that none of them are Slytherins."

"Grrrmmmmrmrmr" a sound echoed off the walls, causing Harry and Parvati to jump around and to look for signs of danger, "By the way, the maze is very much alive, it moves continuously and shoots dangerous spells at people. I've been hit by a bone cruncher, it hurts like hell but it heals almost instantly." Parvati added.

"Lovely," Harry muttered sarcastically.

Suddenly the walls started moving, but instead of moving right or left blocking exits, as Harry thought they would, they all moved towards them.

"Oh no!" Parvati gasped, stepping closer to him.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"They're going to crush us if we don't do something!" Parvati squealed.

Harry pulled out his wand and starting shooting the redactor curse in all directions but they weren't working, "Why isn't anything happening?" he asked angrily.

"I forgot! Only rhyming sentences work in this place, why do you think I was talking that wall into a cat flap instead of blasting it away?"

"Ah! Cant think of a rhyme," Harry said desperately as the walls were closing in on them.

"Uhm, _Turn these walls into soft gue, so we can fight you-know-who!_" Parvati screamed at them, stopping the walls so that they were barely a centimetre away from their noses, and before Harry could say irritably, "Now what?" the walls sloshed down into gue.

"Well done," Harry said, patting her on the back before leaping over the gue puddle.

"Help please," Parvati pleaded, not being able to jump that far.

Harry smiled and offered her his hand, she took it, and we a strong tug she landed into Harry's arms.

"My, my, my. Here's my girlfriend in the arms of the chosen one." A cool voice said from behind them.

"Seamus!" Parvati exclaimed happily, prancing away from Harry and enthusiastically flinging her arms around Seamus's necks who watched Harry with narrowed eyes.

"Hey," Harry said awkwardly.

"Don't be so grumpy Seamus, Harry was just helping me." Parvati said, her arms sliding from his neck down to his midriff, then she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Harry turned away, getting uncomfortable, "Shall I just go then?"

"Yeah." Seamus said rudely but Parvati thought differently, "C'mon Harry, we promise we won't do it again."

"No its okay. But Seamus, did you see Ginny, Hermione, Ron or Fred and George for that matter?"

"I found Hermione a while back; she had broken her arm during the landing so she thought me the healing spell so I could fix it for her because you cant self cast it." Seamus said in one big breath.

"She okay now? Why isn't she with you?"

"That is because I got kid napped by humongous spider, I just managed to throw myself off when I saw you two at it."

"We weren't at it." Parvati hissed angrily.

"Anyways," Seamus said dismissively, "She'll be down there, about 5 passages away."

"Thanks," Harry said before running down the route way Seamus directed him, unfortunately not hearing Parvati say angrily, "Seamus! That's the passage way of the strangle nets, he'll get stuck!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione ran after the big spider, thanking Merlin silently that it wasn't Ron that wasn't picked up by the beast. "Seamus!" she called out frantically, "Seamus!" but he was out of sight, the hall way splitting up into 50 different new passage ways making it impossible for her to know which one the spider disappeared in.

She breathed heavily as she came to a halt, placing her hands on her knees for support and resting for a minute or two before straightening up.

"_Lead me to the eight legged fiend, Shine bright passage way, and let my fears be weaned!" _Hermione said strongly under her breath, causing the second passage way from her left to light up.

Hermione smiled and ran into it, her footstep echoing.

But her smiled fade when she came to a fork, Hermione took a deep breath and ran into the right one; she had a feeling that it was this one she needed to have.

But she was wrong, instead she came to a large empty room of which she couldn't see the sides or ends of, she turned around to run back, but realised that there was now thousands and thousands of doors, all lined up, and she couldn't remember out of which one she came.

She took a tentative step towards the first one but was pulled back by a rope that had wrapped itself around her ankles.

Hermione tried to pull herself loose, but soon enough twenty more ropes shot up out of nowhere and starting circling around her.

"Help!" she cried before the ropes had covered her mouth and nose.

Hermione struggled even more since she couldn't breathe any longer, "Help! Help! Help!" she thought weakly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry pushed open a door and saw nothing but darkness, he walked carefully inside and the door slammed shut.

Harry turned around but saw nothing, "_Fill the room with light, is it darkness is it fear, what is it that I see when I fight, I hope by God it's not queer." _Harry chanted lamely, while waiting expectantly.

After the third time of chanting aimlessly in the darkness a small light appeared right in front of him, the light grew and grew, illuminating countless of doors.

Harry watched the glow as it spread over the entire room, the satisfied smirk fell and exchanged it self for a horrified gasp, "Hermione."

Harry sprinted up the room, thinking frantically of a rhyme to get those ropes of her limp body, which was hardly recognizable except for the bushy hair that was peaking out.

"_Release her, you horse haired strings, and let her go, or I will do evil_ _things!"_ Harry exclaimed.

Instantly the ropes pulled back, dropping Hermione with a loud thump to the floor.

"Harry," she breathed, reaching up for his face.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said softly, taking her hand in his, "You okay?"

Hermione nodded painfully, she had marks across her bare arms and face, her shirt and trousers were slight torn, revealing irritated red patches of skin under them.

"Can you get up?" he asked kindly.

She nodded again and allowed Harry to lift her in his arms, "Alright Herms; just put your arms around my neck and you'll be fine."

She smiled feebly and did as she was told. Harry didn't mind carrying her, Hermione was fairly small and quite light, he easily traipsed to a door and opened it with his available hand.

"Congratulations Harry and Hermione, you finished the maze."


	10. Hogwart's main Army

Laws of love: Chapter 10: Hogwart's main Army

"Were done already?" Harry asked, slightly surprised at the abrupt ending of lethal dangers.

Tonks smiled a wide smiled and nodded her head eagerly. "Good job, you guys are both in as fourth."

"Who are first, second and third?"

"Well come along and see, I'll take you two to the revitalization room, Hermione looks like she could use a pepper-up potion." Tonks said, indicating at the bright red door next to her.

Harry nodded and carried Hermione to the door, he waited till Tonks opened it before entering.

Ron, Luna and Ernie looked up from their personal beds and all cracked a grin, "Look who the cat dragged in." Ron laughed, then adding in a more serious tone, "Is Hermione okay?"

Harry nodded, "She'll be fine, how about you?"

"Alright I guess. This wall kept on shooting "vain-popping" spells at me that I never got the time to heal, only when I ran away, bumping blindly into walls did they start healing … and I broke my nose when I got attacked by something that looked like a cross-breed between one of Hagrid's Skrewts and a Dragon." Ron explained jubilantly.

"Yes, Parvati got attacked by one of those too." Harry said as an after thought, remembering the rhyme she said before literally crawling out of a wall.

"They are nasty little buggers; shoot fire from almost every body part imaginable, have stingers lined up their backs and have sharp claws." Ron said, showing Harry is sliced and burned arm.

Harry was just about to tell Ron about all the stuff he had gone through, but Madam Pompfrey appeared, "The school year hasn't even started yet and I'm already treating my usuals," she muttered impatiently.

"Good after - what time is it actually?" Harry asked Ron, who looked at his watch of which the glass was broken and the pointers were bent, "7 p.m"

"Evening," Harry finished towards Madam Pompfrey who smiled wearily back, "How about you put Ms. Granger down so I can take look at her?"

Harry carefully laid Hermione on the nearby bed and stepped back, giving Madam Pompfrey some space to examine her.

"Hmm, bruised wrist, twisted ankle…some marks from what I presume was strangling rope and slight suffocation." She stated as she ran across Hermione's list of injuries.

Harry turned to the other three while Madam Pompfrey got busy to healing Hermione.

"So which one of you was first?" he asked conversationally.

"Me!" Luna said happily, bouncing up once from her bed.

"And I was second." Ernie added, "Making me third," finished Ron proudly, "Took some lucky turns I suppose." He said in a matter of explanation.

They continued talking about all the risks they faced when Harry noticed a large billboard on the other wall with moving labelled dots. Harry stood up and walked over to it. He examined the wall, the first dot was named, "Dean Thomas – Level 5)

"Hey," Harry alleged in amazement, "Here we can see what's going on, oh, there is Lavender and Ginny,"

Luna and Ernie got up and joined him, Ron had drifted off.

They examined the board, Ernie occasionally making comments about who was in the lead (Hanna Abbot and George Weasley).

Two hours passed, Ron and Hermione were both fast asleep, and George, Hanna, Lavender, Ginny and Angelina Johnson had made it up to the revitalization/chill room.

Harry, George, Ginny and Angelina were discussing Quidditch techniques while Ernie, Luna, Hanna and Lavender were playing exploding snaps.

Another hour passed and the amount of people who had managed to make it to the end were (In order of arrival) Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Hanna Abbott, George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Ginny Weasly, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Fred Weasley, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, Seamus Finnegan, Justin Flinch-Fletchly, Neville Longbottom, Alicia Spinet, Cho Chang, Eloise Midgeon, Michael Corner and Padma Patil.

The other contestants had shot up emergency sparks and were saved by aurors or Hogwarts teachers.

The room was rather crowded so every one was relieved when Tonks came and announced that they should accompany her to the hall.

Ron was awake by this time and wanted to carry Hermione this time, shoving Harry away when Harry was just about to pick her up.

Harry smirked as he watched them walk away, "He is SO in love with her," Ginny whispered into his ear, Harry turned to look at her and instead of answering her; he leaned down and kissed her.

Hand in hand they followed the group into a hall that had large comfortable couches placed in it.

Harry and Ginny joined Ron who was now prodding Hermione urgently in the shoulder to wake her up.

"_Oh let me_," Ginny said, leaning over to Hermione's ear and whispering something Harry couldn't hear in it, almost instantly Hermione's head shot up and started scanning the hall way until her eyes landed on Ron and muttered angrily to Ginny, "Liar."

"Hey Ron," a sugar sweet voice from behind them said, causing all of them to shift around in their seats to see who said it.

"Uhm, hi Lavender." Ron said, turning almost instantly away from her.

Harry let out a snort at the sight of Lavender's astonished face and said in a cheery undertone, "Buh-Bye LovaGirl!"

Lavender narrowed her eyes dangerously at him before stomping away to a couch where Parvati and Seamus were sitting, who shooed her away since they wanted to be left alone, so resignedly Lavender plopped down between Neville and Eloise with an angry face.

Ginny high-fived Harry and snuggled herself against his chest.

"Attention, Attention." Dumbledore's warm, likable voice boomed through the hall.

All the chattering stopped, and all eyes were focused on their head master.

"I dare say that you are all wondering what in bollocks name you're doing here, so I'll explain it to you all. But before that I must announce that all of your parents or guardian's have given consent so not to worry." Dumbledore started, "And now onto business. This maze that I've developed was to separate the brave, talented, logical, intelligent, quick actioned, strategic and strong of will-powered from the weak. It is cruel to say that the ones who aren't in attendance are weak, but that is simply the way it is. I've done this however, to ensure that the people here are the most suitable for my army."

The last words caused and excited mutter to fly around the hall.

"As you all know, Lord Voldemort is at his strongest again. He is seeking alliances between the darkest kinds. So worried that I was, over what will happen if he is to attack Hogwarts, of which I'm sure he won't, but just in case I've decided to make a small army of talented young people to assist the main army of Hogwarts."

"The main army of Hogwarts?" Ernie asked loudly.

"Well Mr. Macmillan; the main army of Hogwarts consists of: Teachers, Selective aurors, Ghosts, Mere people, Centaurs, Unicorns, House elves and now…you."

"That's quite an army," Fred said, "But George and I are not much use to you since we aren't in school any more."

"That, Mr. Weasley is where you are wrong. Because I have reinstated you and your brother to the school to finish your last year at Hogwarts. This I not only do because I need you at Hogwarts but also to ease your poor mother's nerves. So please, put the joke shop on hold for one more year."

"One-more-year-in-school-to-ease-our-mother's-nerves?" George and Fred gasped, clearly affronted.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered simply.

"Oh no!" They both moaned, winning laughs and snorts from the others.


	11. The troll

**Laws of Love: Chapter 11: The troll**

Ron lay wide awake in his rather uncomfortable bunk bed. Below him lay Harry, in the bunk beds on his right were Hermione and Ginny and on his left were Fred and George. Across from him was Luna and Angelina, next to them Ernie and Justin and on the other side of Luna and Angelina were Seamus and Dean.

Snoring filled the room and Ron was jealous of their sleep. He had the vague idea that Harry wasn't sleeping much either, because no heavy breathing appeared to be coming from Harry and a lot of tossing and turning was going on.

Ron considered talking to Harry, and suggesting a peek around the place, hopefully finding out where the god dam kitchens were, but he knew very well that Mad-eye moody was patrolling the corridors and he didn't feel much for risking being caught.

Instead Ron watched Hermione's sleeping silhouette, which was delicately curvy, her heavy breathing caused her hips to rock up a bit and then down again.

Ron smiled inwardly as Hermione rolled over, one of her arms draping over the side of the bed.

Though he sighed too, knowing full well that one of these days he was going to have to pop the question. Not the marriage question, if that is what you are thinking, no, the "Will you go out with me?" question, which, in teenage form, is just as bad.

Ron was just about to consider "Hunky" ways of asking Hermione out when a loud "ROAR!" boomed across the sleeping dorm.

Ron got up and looked around inquisitively, he heard Harry mutter, "What's going on?" and he heard Ernie mumble, "Just 5 more minutes Mum."

"Dunno." Ron sighed, leaping down from the bunk bed, "Wanna come look?"

Harry wearily scrambled out of his bed, others were also getting up and wondering over to them, "What was that?" Angelina asked anxiously.

Ron shrugged, "Just as clueless as you."

"RAAARRRRRRGGHHH ROOORRRRGGGHH RAAARRRGGHHHH!"

Luna, who had somehow appeared behind Ron without him noticing, said dreamily, "That's a crumpled horned snortkack, I'm sure."

"There-are-no-such-things-as-crumpled-horned-snortkacks-Luna-!-how-many-time-do-I-have-to-tell-you-?" Hermione snapped drowsily, climbing down her bunk bed ladder so that she stood with the rest.

Luna sniffed angrily and turned on her heal, with a flick of hair, that reminded Rom vaguely of Fleur, she walked away. However, half across the room Luna stopped dead in her tracks and pointed with a shaking arm at the door way.

Everyone's eyes speculated over to the door and a silence descended on the sleeping dorm, the air was sucked out of Ron's lungs as he realised what it was.

"IT'S A TROLL!" Angelina screamed hysterically.

Shrieks of fear broke out, many girls grabbing the closest guy near them and pulling him in front of her.

The troll grunted loudly, spraying bogies over the nearby beds and their occupants.

Eloise Midgeon let out a high pitched squeal and ran to the other side of the dorm, frantically trying to wipe the humongous blob of snot of her face.

"At least she's found something to cover up her acne," Ron whispered with a snigger at Harry, who found this remark very inappropriate.

Ron stopped sniggering though when the troll stamped forward, swinging his arms widely out like a mad man. Unfortunately both arms were carrying colossal bats with sharp silver daggers protruding from them.

One of the bats smashed into a bunk bed, sending it soaring into the wall, a muffled scream came from it and Angelina gasped, _"Oh no, Katie!"_

"Katie was in that bed?" Harry asked, shell shocked.

Angelina had tears running down her face by this time, _"I hope she's okay."_ She sobbed.

"So do I." Harry said coldly under his breath, taking a leap into the middle of the room, pulling his wand from his pyjama pocket.

"Harry no!" Ginny exclaimed, running over to him, trying eccentrically to pull him back, "It's too dangerous; you can't take him on your own."

"Yes I can!" Harry hissed defiantly, trying to think of a spell that would knock the troll out.

He pushed Ginny away and turned to the others, his arms wide, "Every one, you must all cast as many stunner charms on the troll as you can think off, and do them as quickly as possible after each other!"

"Stupify!" Ron said loudly, aiming his wand at the troll's arm, "Stupifey, stupifey!"

"Slaepus!" Hermione joined, "Demiso siestas!"

More people joined in, throwing curses, jinxes and spells that Harry had never heard before and others that he had, he hoped that the combined jumble would work.

The troll raised his arms over his face and whimpered, but he seemed nevertheless unaffected by the spells, overall he appeared merely afraid by the lights and colours they were making.

Harry watched in confusion, "Oh god." He muttered, "His skin is too thick. I've read somewhere that an adult, pure-breed troll can have skin as strong as the hide of baby dragon."

Ginny rounded on him, alarm glistening in her eyes, "What do we do?"

"The aurors!" he proposed quickly.

Ginny shook her head, "The troll is blocking the only exist, we're trapped unless the aurors come from behind him, but I don't know how we can get a warning to them though."

"_I do_, I saw Tonks and Dumbledore use Patronuses to pass messages. EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A stunning silver stag erupted from Harry's wand and turned expectantly to Harry.

"Go past the troll and warn the first person you can find." Harry ordered.

The stag nodded and ran to the troll. The troll was too busy now trying to poke the lights that were being shot at him to notice the stag running under its legs.

"Harry! It's not working!" Ernie cried in anguish, shooting bright pink blasts at the troll.

"The skin is too thick!" Harry called back.

Every one heard him and stopped firing aimlessly.

The troll looked up confused at the sudden disappearance of the lights and spotted the small huddle of people, crowding close together.

"Harry….." Hermione said slowly, "I think he is seeing us."

Harry snorted, "He might be dumb but he isn't blind."

"It's no time to joke, what do we do now?" Hermione snapped back.

Before Harry could reply, the troll stomped forward, gripping on its bats tightly, swinging them occasionally at bunk beds, which were thankfully empty by this time

"Oh god!" Alicia breathed, "Do something!"

"For bloody's sake, cant you guys act or think on your own?" Ron scowled, jumping forward with his wand out.

Ron opened his mouth to say a spell but Hermione flung herself at him, knocking him down, but instead of preventing the spell being shot, she disoriented the aim and now instead of the spell bolting at the troll's head, it bolted for its legs.

"Hermione!" Ron hissed, getting up himself before pulling her up with such force that she stumbled a bit, "Whaya do that for?" he asked agitatedly.

"By all means start provoking the beast you insensible git!" Hermione screeched at him.

"What?" Ron asked, but Hermione didn't answer because her head was turned and was watching the troll with a mild confused look on her face.

Ron followed her gaze and felt tempted to laugh at the sight.

"What kinda spell did you cast?" Hermione inquired, rounding on him again.

"A redactor curse, I was aiming at his ears, then I was going to shoot one at his nose and as last his eyes. To disconnect him from all his senses, but when you pushed me down I said the last part wrong. It became Redutaargh instead of Reducto." Ron said in a way of explanation.

"I didn't know Redutaargh was a tap-dancing charm." Hermione shot back, indicating at the tap-dancing troll.

"Alright stop! Ron you shot the spell, how can you make it stop? I'm not sure whether I like the way that troll is using his bats, and he is now more violent then before because TROLLS CAN'T DANCE!" Harry yelled.

"Uhmmmm," Ron began uncertainly, "Oh fuck it, this better work; HGRAATUDER!" Ron exclaimed at the troll, saying the spell backwards.

The troll instantly stopped dancing, his face contorted precariously, he raised both his bats and charged at them, "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGHHHHH"

"PROTEGO!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who were thinking along the same lines shouted.

A large shield, almost the length and width of the room shot up, the troll ran into it and fell back with a loud thump.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron yelled, lifting up two bunk beds, directing them through the shield and dropping them on the troll's head, remembering their first year's encounter with a troll.

Harry and Hermione did the same as Ron both dropping bunk beds on the troll's head.

The troll raised his bruised head, his eyes were crossed and his tongue was lolling out, "One more time!" Ginny said happily, motioning a heavy chest over to the troll and dropping it with a loud "Bung" onto the troll's skull.

The troll was unconscious.

Angelina, Fred, George and Alicia didn't hesitate one second before sprinting over to the smashed bunk bed.

Harry followed them and saw George hoist out the limp figure of a blond-red girl.

"_Katie."_ Alicia sobbed, _"Oh no, Katie."_


	12. Revealed

**Laws of Love: Chapter 12: Revealed**

Dumbledore walked with a steady pace into the sleeping dorm, his purple robes billowing after him.

"Remus, the troll." He ordered over his back at the as usual shabby and tired looking Lupin.

Lupin flicked out his wand and pointed it at the troll; he muttered something under the lines of, "Verusmillioson."

The troll disappeared, earning gasps from some people.

Angelina and Alicia were sobbing helplessly on each other's shoulders, while Fred, George, Harry and Ron stared quietly at Dumbledore. Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the corner, watching not only the Quidditch team, but also group of friends while they were mourning.

"Pro-fes-s-sor Sir? Is she…is sh-he…d-d-ead?" Alicia whispered.

Dumbledore looked pained as he ran his wand up and down her body, a baby blue light coming from it, "My oh my, this went too far." The old man sighed, "She's so very weak, she will require some time in the remedial room."

"The what, Sir?" Harry asked.

"A healing room, it basically boosts your energy and heals all wounds and infections. These rooms are very rare, and I'm one of the lucky ones to own one, it is situated on the west end of my private castle." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Your private castle?" Ron asked interestedly.

"Yes, a matter a fact, you're in it right now, but never mind that….Ciscotasporkis!" Dumbledore said, his wand pointing at Katie who floated away out of the room.

Some people stared after her and then turned back to Dumbledore who got up and straightened his robes; he then looked around the room with an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry." He stated softly, "This troll was yet another exercise for you, and I never expected any one to get hurt, or at least, this badly injured."

"_That was a test?_" Ron asked angrily.

Dumbledore surveyed Ron from over his half-moon spectacles and sighed, "Yes, Mr. Weasley. The test was to prove every one's skills in possible lethal situations without warning. After all, you all knew what the maze was about, but you didn't know about the troll."

"Damn right we didn't! _For crying out loud, my girlfriend and me had a fight about something as silly as a test troll?" _Ron bellowed angrily, then his jaw dropped, "I didn't just say that." He stated dumbly.

Hermione gasped, her hands clasped over her mouth.

Ron turned to Hermione with a horrified expression on his face, "Did I just say that?"

Hermione nodded, "Oh Ron!" she cried out in a muffled voice.

Before Ron could register what was going on, Hermione flung herself at him, and pressed her lips onto his, "Do you think I'm your girlfriend?" she whispered excitedly, "No one has ever thought of me as their girlfriend before!" she added as an after thought, before smashing once again her lips on to his.

Harry's jaw dropped, along with every one else's.

Dumbledore coughed softly, drawing every one's attention back to him, "Please go back to bed and...uhm…sleep tight…"

He looked at the snogging couple and smiled wearily, "You may stop kissing you know." He said cheerfully, his eyes twinkling.

Ron went red and stared at Hermione who made a sort of strangled sound, she took a step forward and a step back, hesitating whether or not she really wanted to do what she wanted to do.

She shot a frustrated glance at Dumbledore, then making up her mind, she pounced Ron again, wrapping her arms tightly around him, pressing up hard against him and kissing him passionately.

Ron smiled against her lips and circled his arms around her, pulling her, if possible, even closer against him.

Dumbledore beamed as he turned away and walked out of the sleeping dorm, beckoning Remus to follow him who stared awe struck at Ron and Hermione along with every one else.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Lavender's hissed under her breath, storming away to her bunk, pulling Parvati aggressively with her.

Ginny did a little jump out of joy and hugged Harry tightly, as if he made it all happen.

Hermione and Ron broke away from each other, Hermione being knocked over by Ginny who bear hugged her with such forced that they tumbled to the floor, giggling.

"You kissed Ron!" Ginny breathed eagerly in Hermione's ear.

"Yes I know that!" Hermione laughed back, allowing herself to be helped up by Ron.

She looked at Ron and felt a tinge of guilt, "I wasn't mad at you, you know." She admitted.

"You sure hell looked like it." Ron joked, taking once of her hands in his and kissing it.

"I was worried that if you provoked the troll he would kill you….I was just so worried."

Ron grinned, "Ah 'Mione, no need to be worried about macho Ron. He can take care of himself."

Hermione hugged him and said so that only Ron could hear her, "I know."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The following days were awkward, Hermione and Ron never got a minute alone, and Lavender was scowling and stomping at any person who would cross her path.

It was the 4th day into the Training, and today they were facing common obstacles.

Neville had just fallen off a wiggling wall when Ron fell exhaustedly next to Hermione on a bench.

"Hellooooo," he yawned.

"Hey," Hermione said, watching Ginny trying to climb a rock wall with rocks that darted away as soon as a foot or a hand drew near.

Ron slid his arm around her shoulders and scooted up a bit, "How have you been?" he asked in a voice that attempted husky-ness.

"Hmmm," Hermione said as she nuzzled in his neck, "I'm okay…you?"

"Excellent…just desperate for a snog."

Hermione smirked, "I'm sure about what you are talking about."

Though she was, Ron had been making these not-so subtle hints for the last past days, and not once had she even done more as pecking his cheek.

Though today she felt different, maybe it was because she had successfully flung herself over the fake river with a rope, or maybe it was because Neville seemed to have managed to finally get over the wall, but it whatever it was, it made Hermione get up and pull Ron up too.

"I'm going to the toilet, in 15 minutes you are going to the toilet too. Buh-bye!" she said, skipping over to an auror for permission.

Ron ruffled his hair impatiently and watched her as she left the training gym.

Hermione had no intention though of snogging in a toilet, she cast an invisibility charm on herself and waited around the corner.

She stood there for about 10 minutes when Dumbledore walked by. He stopped a few meters away from her and stared directly at her, however, instead of demanding what she was doing he smiled, "I can see invisible people you know…. Anyways…..there is a closet two hallways from my right. No one will be able to find you there." With that he walked off, waving vaguely behind him.

"Nutter." Hermione breathed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

5 minutes later Ron appeared.

"So, where are we going or are we just going to snog here in the middle of the hallway?" he asked cheekily.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and kissed him swiftly, "Follow me."

Hermione pulled him down the hall way and into the one that Dumbledore directed her in, she took a right by the first fork and kept on walking. Soon enough she found a closet labelled, "Restricted Broom Closet."

"In here," she ordered, winking at him.

Ron clambered into the closet, pulling Hermione along with him as he did so. The second the door was closed, he pushed her hard against the wall. Hermione let out a soft gasp, but regained herself while pulling his head by his hair closer to hers, "Don't play foul." She joked gently, tracing his lips with her tongue. She pulled her tongue back in and kissed him softly on his lips.

Ron darted his own tongue out and challenged Hermione to open her lips just a little more for his own tongue to have access. Ron was slightly surprised that she kissed him back, or that she did so with a hunger and intensity that matched his own. She opened up her mouth completely and brushed her tongue past his, up and down, sometimes switching sides to make it more interesting.

Ron pressed up against her, pinning her to the wall. Hermione didn't mind however, instead she let her arms slide down to his bum and gave it a light pinch.

Ron jerked away and saw Hermione's eyes twinkle with mischief.

He ran his own hand up her cheek and whispered softly, "This is a part of you I don't know yet."

"Well, I hope you like meeting this part, because as long as I have you alone, its staying." She said seductively, kissing him again.

A loud groan emitted, but not from Hermione, nor from Ron but from the darkened corner.

Hermione and Ron looked up in confusion, "Who's there?" Ron called out irritably.

"Stop...suhhhss. There's some one here too…where's that light switch." A male voice said, you could her him fumbling around.

The light flickered, and Ron exclaimed, "Oh my god!"

Indeed, in the corner were Tonks and Lupin, from the looks of the ripped buttons, they were trying to undress each other.

"Oh my god," Hermione said, a horrified expression on her face. "Oh my god." Tonks agreed. "OH MY GOD, I CAN NOT BELIEVE ALBUS!" Lupin roared, getting up and diving at the door, which turned out to be locked.

"Shit," Lupin muttered, banging his fist against it, "Shit, shit, shit."

"What is it?" Ron asked alarmed.

"The door is locked." Lupin said sardonically.

"Oh great." Hermione scowled, whipping out her wand and pointing it at the door, "Alohamora!"

The door didn't budge. Lupin laughed a cold laugh, "Hermione…do you know what this cupboard is for?"

"Brooms." Hermione stated smartly.

"No. It's a closet made by Dumbledore, he designed it specifically to get couples together. The door will only open when it is satisfied with the results."

"But we are already a couple!" Ron cried out in anguish.

"Mind you, a young couple that doesn't get much time alone together. This was one of his nasty little plans wasn't it. He directed you to it didn't he?"

"Ye-es." Hermione stammered, "But what are you doing here then?"

"He thought it wasn't different cupboard." Tonks said with a grin, "He said the door on the other side of the hall was this one."

Lupin flushed and muttered, "Sorry, forgot."

"That's okay, but the problem is….we are stuck." Tonks stated.

"How do we get out? By snogging until that bloody door is satisfied?" Ron asked angrily, secretly liking the idea, but dubious over the fact that Lupin and Tonks were here.

"Dunno…."Tonks admitted, leaning against the wall, looking confused.

"Well somebody needs to open it!" Hermione exclaimed, banging her fists loudly against the door and yelling "Hellooooooo! Helllooooo!"

"This door is sound proof Hermione." Lupin said softly.

"It's WHAT?" She screeched, rounding on him furiously.

"Well considering what it is that people do in here, that makes sense." Ron said absentmindedly.

Hermione growled and turned her back on him.

"This is_ just_ great." Lupin sighed sarcastically at the ceiling.er


	13. Dumbledore needs saving

**Laws of Love: Chapter 12: **

"Reducto!" They all chorused, pointing their different colored and sized wands at the door.

For a moment nothing happen, then all of a sudden 20 heart shaped balloons shot out of the key hole, straight into Ron's face.

"BLOODY BUGGER!" he roared, flinging his arms widely away, smacking away balloons, smashing his body furiously into the door, "OPEN UP! OPEN UP YOU SILLY, ANNOYING, WOODY, PINK AND WOODLIKE MONSTROSITY! BLOODY OPEN ALREADY!"

"Ron," Hermione said softly, patting his shoulder consolingly, "It's just a door."

Ron rounded on her, positively fuming, "Just a door? JUST A DOOR? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! IT'S…IT'S….IT'S A CONSPIRACY AGAINTS US! HAA! THAT'S IT INNIT! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, I GOT YOU ALL FIGURED OUT! A CONSPIRACY, HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Ron started running around the small, cupboard with his hands up and around, flaying madly, laughing manically, "HAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

"Ron, please!" Hermione hissed.

She stared helplessly at Tonks and Remus who seemed to be caught in a silent lap of giggles, "Wont you help?" she pleased. Tonks shookd her head, stuffing her hand in her mouth to supress the laughter.

Hermione turned her back on them and slammed her head several times into the wall, "Merlin, if you hear me…get me out of here…"

Ron stopped laughing and looked at Hermione with great interest as she was pounding her head impatiently against a broom, "What are you doing?"

Hermione stopped and turned to face him, she blinked a few times and sighed, "I'm going insane…"

"Oh okay, I'm sorry about that you are going insane…so am I actually…its just…..I'm a bit claustrophobic."

Hermione stared at him, her mouth twitching, "Wait-wha?"

"I'm claustrophobic….you knows…go all crazy in confined spaces…get all afraid and maniacal…" Ron explained conversationally.

"Oh." Hermione said dumbly, "Oh right. Didn't know that."

"Well now you do." Ron said bracingly.

Hermione smiled feebly, and slid down the wall in a sitting position, "I'm tired." She stated. "Me too." Ron said,coming to sit down next to her, while Tonks and Remus sat down across from them.

The closet didn't provide much space, and it was rather stuffy. Ron whimpered a bit and Hermione knew why, she was almost suffocating too.

"I hate Dumbledore." Tonks pouted.

"We've tried everything already." Remus sighed.

"Except snogging." Ron proposed hopefully.

"You can forget _that_ mista!" Tonks exclaimed, "I'm not snogging Remus in front of anybody!"

"Ditto that." Hermione breathed.

"Are you inclining that you would snog Remus, if no one was there?" Ron asked suspiciously, his voice quivering a bit.

"No yuck, sorry professor, I meant you Ron, you dummy."

"None taken." Remus said with a flicker of a smile, "Call me Remus, Hermione, please."

Hermione grinned and quickly kissed Ron's cheek who smirked, "I thought we weren't going to snog?"

"This is not snogging, it's called pecking."

"Ah." Ron said, slightly disappointed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two hours had passed, no one had found them yet, and Tonks was devising schemes on how to kill Dumbledore painfully.

"How about we throw him in a pot of boiling Mirtuk's Sap? I hear it stings quite badly, and it smells horrible." She proposed, quickly listing her other cruel ways of murder on her hands, then she re-counted them and smiled brightly, "No, I think leaving him in the forest wearing nothing but his lucky boxers and his favorite pair of socks which are drenched in cow blood to attract nasty hungry animals will do."

"Dumbledore has lucky boxers?" Ron asked interestedly.

"Not yet, but I'll get him some….how does pink sound?"

"No, get a peachy colored one with flying "how-to-masturbate-instruction books" printed on to it." Hermione said, earning a raised eyebrow from Remus.

"Uhm no." Ron said plainly.

"BAM!" "Get in there Fred, now, go!" "Wait, ah, George!" "Oh no, he's coming, DIVE!" "SHUT THE DOOR!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Hermione and Ron were pressed tightly against the wall, yet they managed to scream "No" when George proposed shutting the door.

Remus let out a roar when the door slammed shut by the hands of Fred, who turned around, clearly surprise that they weren't alone, "Hello." He said brightly, "Hiding from some?"

"No." Tonks hissed through her teeth, pushing George off her, who fell back onto Ron and Hermione, which were already quite squished.

"Dumbledore locked us up, well...he locked Ron and Hermione up. Remus and I just fell for the trap." Tonks explained, de-pinning herself from the wall so that she towered over Fred and George, who shrunk away.

"That wasn't very smart was it now?" Fred joked feebly, but regretted it when he saw Tonks glower at him, "We have been in here for 4 hours! If you guys could just have held open that door a bit longer, we would have been able to get out!" she yelled.

"No, wait. It's not _our_ fault. And the door wasn't locked was it? We could open it." George pointed out.

"Its locked from the inside, and will only unlock itselfwhen the couple that are in this cupboard are attempting to _bake brownies_!"

"Bake brownies? I don't - Oooooohh, I get it. Jee, that sucks. But that door can't expect me to hit it off with Fred can it? I mean euw."

"Yeah, I agree." Ron said, gagging.

"Well, it might open if you guys try to." Said Remus hopefully.

Fred shrugged and grabbed the door knob; he turned it slowly to create the suspense and pushed open the door.

"FREEDOM!" Ron exclaimed, diving out of the cupboard and rolling onto the floor, which he kissed desperately.

Hermione jumped out and about, making circles as she hoped from one foot to another, chanting, "We are out, we are out!"

Remus pulled Tonks out with him, and kissed her passionately, ignoring Fred and George's gasps.

Tonks pulled away after some time and exclaimed, "LETS GO GET DUMBLEDORE!"

"Yeah!" Ron roared, scrambeling up and heading for the end of the corridor.

"I gotta see this." George whispered to Fred, who grinned as he watched the others leave, saying stuff like, "He's going to regret it." "Yeah! Thats right." "Hey, do you know any painful spells, Hermione?" "I thinkI do, I know a skull crusher one...but I'm not sure if Madam Pompfrey could heal that." "Thats not the point innit?" "Ron! We just want a little revenge, we dont want to kill him." "Hmpf, he deprived me off a snog session, he can die." "Well technically, I did not, Mr. Weasley. I was actually aiming for you guys to get some time alone, its a shame Tonks and Remus joined you however." "GET HIM!"


	14. Back Home

**Laws of Love: Chapter 14: Back Home**

Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna were sitting in the dinner hall, chatting about the dodging exercises they practiced that day. Neville boasted proudly about how that cruciatus curse had missed him, but every one at the table knew that the curse had only missed him because Neville had tripped, but no one dared mention that little detail.

"And then," Neville said animatedly, "It came, a scarlet shot of pain and fear, bulleting at me. I thought I was gone...I needed to do something...so in the spur of the moment I dropped down, flat on my stomach! The spell just soared over my head, didn't feel a thing."

"Wow, Neville!" Luna said, clapping lightly.

"Wonderful, mate!" Harry grinned, clapping Neville confidently on Neville's back.

Neville showed a toothy smile and stole a quick glance at Luna with the tiniest of blushes, making it perfectly clear to Ginny why Neville was acting so strange. He fancied Luna. Neville the clumsy but sweet, fancies a girl. Luna Lovegood for crying out loud. The strange but fairly lovable Loony Luna!

"Harry, come for a minute will you?" Ginny said, formulating a plan as she went, "I need to talk to you."

Harry nodded and followed Ginny out of the room, "what?" he asked as Ginny shit the door behind him.

"Neville fancies Luna!" Ginny squealed, flinging her arms around Harry in excitement.

"How do you know?" Harry laughed.

"Didn't you see him blush when he looked at Luna? And don't you hear him boasting, and _only_ when _she_ is around! Oh my god, I thought the day would never come! Neville doesn't like Hermione any more! Oh my god, they are perfect for each other!"

"Wait, Neville liked Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, "Aha, since first-year."

"Woooow, didn't know that."

"It was seriously obvious, but that's not the point…the reason I took you with me is so that Neville can have some time alone with Luna. I'm brilliant no?"

"Yes, yes, You are amazing. Let's get back, I'm starving…speaking about starving, where's Ron?"

"Donno, now that-"

Suddenly Dumbledore appeared, running down the hallway, his periwinkle cape flapping after him, he stopped as he came by them, "Don't tell them I'm in here, tell them I went that way…" he said quickly. Then he disappeared into the Dinner Hall.

Harry and Ginny exchanged curious glances, and their questions were answered within a second.

"Oi Harry, have you seen Dumbledore?" Fred yelled across the hall.

"Uhh, he is, no, he is over there, down that hall!" Harry called back.

"He's getting what he deserves! Go, go!" Ron's voice yelled, also appearing, his legs seemed to be tap dancing on their own accord and Ron had sprouted whiskers from his nose.

"Ron, what happened to you?" Ginny asked.

"More importantly, what's going on?" Harry inquired.

Then Hermione came, looking tired and sweaty, "George is still stuck to that door, cant get him off, Ramous is trying…Tonks is coming, its just she cant move her legs very well since Dumbledore put some jelly charm on them."

"Right," Fred said, taking a dash down the hallway that Harry directed him in while Ron danced his way to Harry and Ginny, "Going to see Neville." he said as Harry opened his mouth to ask him what he was doing.

Ron had just entered the dinner hall for 5 seconds when he shouted, "Fred, Tonks, and Hermione. HE IS HERE!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George stood crowded around a port key when Dumbledore came into the departure chamber.

Ron and Fred smiled guiltily at him, but as his eyes held his friendly twinkle, their faces grew more relaxed, "I've just returned from the remedial room, Madam Pompfrey was more then able to remove the hair from my lips, ears and fingers. She was also capable enough to rid me off the rather disturbing tattoo that Hermione had casted onto my arm. All in all, it was an enjoyable afternoon. I must admit that it was wrong of me to design a cupboard like that and to lock you youngsters in it. You had all right to jinx me in all the ways you did, and I'm rather impressed with Hermione's imagination and creative skills. No hard feelings I hope?"

Hermione blushed and Ginny suppressed a giggle, while Ron and the twins nodded their heads eagerly at the thought of being let off the hook.

"That's then settled. I certainly hope you all enjoyed your stay at my small institute. Occasional lessons will continue at school. I'll see you tomorrow night at Hogwarts. Good day." With that Dumbledore left, and turned his attention to another group of people, standing around a port key.

Tonks walked over to them in a casual saunter, carrying a crate that was covered by a white mantle that had a bumble bee printed onto it.

"Hey guys, I've got something for you." She said, putting down the crate and pulling away the mantle to reveal many identical necklaces.

She pulled out one of the necklaces, it was a pure gold, she said. It too, had a small bumble bee carved into it like a crest. Under the bee's body stood a name, and above it stood some letters. The one she gave to Harry, had Harry written at the bottom, and on the top it showed JAH. "JAH stands for Junior Army of Hogwarts. You are all officially members; you have passed the tests you face this week with out standing performances. The Maze, The Troll, The Obstacle Exercises, The Dodging Exercises, The Charm Exercises, The Defense Exercises, The Transfiguration Exercises, and The Potion Making Exercises. You are ready, and you'll see Remus and me sooner then expected."

"Wear these at all times, always. You'll know when we need you." She added with a kind smile, pulling Hermione and Ginny to her for a quick hug.

"Now go!" she exclaimed, indicating at the abandoned port key.

They all grasped on again, and Harry felt a jerk at his navel.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ginny! Freddie! Georgie! Ronnie!" Molly's voice boomed excitedly through the kitchen the second they landed, "Oh my babies, you're home, you're home. Thank Merlin, you're home."

After Mrs. Weasley had tackled her children with hugs and kisses, she decided it was time to officially attack Harry with her usual comments about being a thin, underfed boy and that he immediately needs something to eat.

She bustled around the kitchen, making comments about everything and nothing, "Bill and Fleur are on honeymoon, oh, the love birds!" she cooed, "And Arthur got promoted, isn't that nice? He's been made "Director" of Muggle Relations Office!"

She continued, listing off the important stuff, "Oh yes, Charlie's met a girl. He says she's really nice. Her name is Cassia; did you know that she is Wood's older sister? By 3 years only. Was just out of Hogwarts when you kids entered. Sweet girl, sweet girl." Molly now seemed a bit out of breath, but continued happily, "And the Finnegan's youngest is going to Hogwarts too. A little girl, named Heather!"

"Wow, Dad got promoted?" Fred asked, munching contently on his toast.

Molly nodded proudly. "I didn't know Seamus had a sister." Ron said blankly.

"I did," Hermione said, "I met her in Diagon's alley in fourth year. Seamus said that they thought she was a squib, and didn't expect much from her. She wasn't there; she went to get ice creams."

"Cassia Wood! Lucky bastard." George suddenly exclaimed, "Cassia is verrrryyy hot. Darn right pretty that thing. She's got hazel eyes and amber colored hair. Like honey it is, and it's in curls." George said dreamily.

"Just like Katie's hair!" Fred whispered into George's ear, who immediately flushed, but then his face fell, "I wonder how Katie is doing…" he said sadly.

"Yeah me too." Hermione agreed, her face also darkened. "That was quite a blow; she went home after Madam Pompfrey treated her."

"Poor thing." Ginny said. Molly looked confused, "Why, what happened?" she asked.

"Katie got knocked out because a troll hit her." George explained.

Molly looked sympathetic, "I'll owl her parents tonight. We're good friends."

Every one was silent for a minute, then Harry said, "School starts tomorrow, we don't have supplies."

"Yes you do, I bought it for you. Every single one, and of course Emily joined me. It was fun, Emily was amazed with everything, she says Hermione doesn't really go with them to Diagon Alley any more since second year."

"Good, and one more question…" said Ron awkwardly, "Did we get our OWLS?"

Mrs. Weasley brightened up at this, "My, yes. And I was very proud of you three." She said, handing over three cards to the three teenagers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry James Potter

Ordinary Wizarding Level

DADA - Outstanding

Transfiguration - Exceeds Expectations

Potions - Outstanding

Charms - Outstanding

History of Magic – Dreadful

Divination – Dreadful

Herbology – Exceeds Expectations

Astronomy- Acceptable

Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding

Total of 7 OWLS

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ronald Billius Weasley

DADA – Exceeds Expectations

Transfiguration - Exceeds Expectations

Potions – Exceeds Expectations

Charms - Outstanding

History of Magic – Acceptable

Divination – Dreadful

Herbology – Outstanding

Astronomy- Poor

Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding

Total of 7 OWLS

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione Jasmine Rose Granger

DADA – Outstanding

Transfiguration - Outstanding

Potions – Outstanding

Charms - Outstanding

History of Magic – Exceeds Expectations

Arithmancy – Outstanding

Rune Translations – Outstanding

Muggle Studies - Outstanding

Herbology – Outstanding

Astronomy – Exceeds Expectations

Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding

Total of 11 OWLS

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Merlin Hermione! You got 11 OWLS! Wow." Ron said, abashed.

"Oh and about that, Hermione. Your parents got you a present for it. So I got Ron one too because it seemed appropriate, and Remus and Tonks chipped in for Harry's since…well…did they tell you this, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said, her face concerned.

"No, what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Sirius assigned Remus and Tonks to your joined custody in his will……."

Harry gaped at her, "Remus and Tonks...are now…my guardians…but what about the Dursley's?"

"Remus went over there and made a deal with them, but one more thing Harry. You still have to go there each summer until you are 17."

"Blah," Harry said plainly to this, Ginny smirked.

"Anyways, I'll got get your presents." Mrs. Weasley said dismissively.

"Why didn't we get any presents after we got are OWLS?" Fred asked astonished.

"Because you two only had 3 OWLS each." Mrs. Weasley snapped, reaching into the cupboard and taking out three wrapped lumps.

"Here you go." She alleged softly, handing each one of them a lump.

Ron unwrapped his hastily; it turned out to be a "Broom Up-Grade Kit."

"Aw Thanks Mum!" he exclaimed, tearing away the packaging, "My Comet could use this, wooow, it says that if you use the kit on the Comet, it will be up graded to have the same speed as the newest BLIXEM!"

While Ron was snogging his kit lovingly, Harry carefully tore away the paper to reveal a box. Harry pulled away the box's lid, and in it laid a beautiful Silver Watch, "Nice, I got to thank them for this."

Hermione let out a shriek of delight when she opened her present, "Oh my god Ginny! It's a new Dress Robe! Oh, it's really pretty; it's navy…and has pearls on the trail. The neck is halter and the dress doesn't have any sleeves! Oh my god, it's pretty!" Ginny came to stand next to her to admire the dress, "And look at the Pearl White shawl you got to match it. You'll look great at the ball this year."

"There is going to be a ball this year?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's on Valentines day." Ginny said, "Oh mum, can I have a new dress robes for my birthday?" Ginny pleaded.

"We'll see, and I have one more present for you guys, but it's more for Harry and Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said, indicating at her famous clock, and Hermione was surprised to see that it didn't have 9 pointers, but 11. Mrs. Weasley had added her name, and Harry's. "I'm speechless." Hermione stated, tears welling up in her eyes.

"That's good, now off to bed with you 6!" she said, shooing Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione out of the kitchen, a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

Hope you all have a happy New Year! I might be starting a James/Lily Fic. Read it if you like, and if people have suggestions or challenges me for Laws Of Love, go to my forum! Kizzes May


	15. School! School!

**Laws of Love: Chapter 15: School! School!**

"Ready Harry? Off you go." Mrs. Weasley said, pushing Harry into the direction of the wall that would lead him to Platform nine and three quarters.

Harry smiled at her before taking a casual stroll through the wall, which he sank through as if it was liquid.

A busy crowd faced him as he opened his eyes, many students he had seen during training camp, but others he didn't recognize, and most of the people were families that were there to wave off their children and siblings.

He could feel some one appearing next him, looking around he saw Ron coming through the wall.

They walked to theless crowded section of the platform and waited for the others to join them, soon enough all the Weasley's joined them, including a reluctant Fred and George.

"I can't believe we are going back!" they cried out indignantly, "We had better things to do you know!"

"Oh shut up will you, you'd be grateful that you have a NEWT degree when your business fails." Molly snapped.

"Who says it will?" Fred asked defiantly.

No one replied. Thank Merlin.

Fred and George walked away in a huff, ignoring their mother's anxious call, "I love you two!"

Then she turned to the others, "Give me a hug Ginny." She ordered.

Ginny gave her mother a quick hug, then Hermione did the same, then an unenthusiastic Ron and at last Harry, "Take care of yourself." Molly whispered into his ear.

"I will, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, joining the others as they got onto the train.

"Its time to go! Get on, get on!" a conductor called over the crowd.

"Let's go find a compartment." Harry said softly.

They followed Harry down the train until he had found on, strangely enough it was the same compartment as the one he had sat in, in his first year. Ron seemed to notice this too and commented about it.

Fred and George fell into their seats angrily, "Well, this is the start of our blasted _eight year._"

"Cheer up." Hermione said consolingly, "I'm sure its going to be fun."

Fred mumbled something rude under his breath and got up, "C'mon George lets go find a compartment of our own to plan in."

The twins left while Neville and Luna entered the room.

"What's up with them?" Neville asked, shooting an anxious glance at the far bigger boys.

"A bit moody about their return." Hermione explained, dropping down next to Ron.

"Well, I figured they would be. I mean they gave up school for their dream, now they have to give up their dream for school. It's not fair from their point of view." Luna said while pulling out the Quibbler from her bag.

"I suppose Luna is right." Ron yawned while circling his arms around Hermione who moaned contently and snuggled deeper into his chest.

Neville smiled, "You two make a nice couple."

"I'm afraid Lavender doesn't agree though." Harry laughed, making Ginny chuckle.

"Why is that?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ron inquired.

"Oh Ron, you dimwit. Lavender is LovaGal! Seriously you should have realized that by now." Hermione said.

"She is?" Ron asked, getting up.

"Hum-hum." Ginny said, nodding.

"Well, I don't like her." Ron stated, settling back down.

"Well good Ron," Hermione said as though applauding him, then added furtively, "Considering I'm your girlfriend."

Ron grinned apologetically, "That's not what I meant."

"Doesn't matter anyway," Ginny said dismissively, "We've got to go to the prefect compartment."

III

A couple of hours had passed since the others had left, the food trolley had just passed and Fred and George had come to join them.

"I didn't know Luna was made prefect." Harry said.

"Yeah, she and Michael Corner." Neville said, reaching out for the discarded Quibbler and opening it, "You know, not all of this is a load of rubbish. My Grandmother has it on subscription ever since that interview with you."

"Really?" Harry asked interestedly, "What's been in it lately."

"Well thanks to Luna there was an accurate rapport about the event at the ministry, and thanks to her it also printed the entire truth about Sirius Black. Something the Daily Prophet was reluctant about. Also they have been rather factual to registering late attacks on muggles and muggleborns." Neville explained, not realizing the darkened expression on Harry's face at the mention of Sirius.

Fred did however, "Harry, no. Don't you start feeling guilty again."

Neville recognized his mistake and instantly felt guilty himself, "I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have."

Harry looked up, "Neville, it's alright. It's actually great that The Quibbler is doing all this. I appreciate it really, what Luna has done. I will thank her later."

Neville smiled, as though reassured.

At that point the compartment door opened and Hermione, Ron, Luna and Ginny filed in.

"My god! Katie was boring…..did you know that she was made Head Girl this year?" Ron said as he sat down across from Harry.

Harry shook his head, "Nope."

"Anyways," Hermione said, "Did you know that Angelina is now teaching this year? She been made flying instructor. Madam Hooch left because her husband was feeling ill. I figured that is why Dumbledore invited her to JAH, since she isn't a student any more is she?"

"Angelina, wow. Quidditch is going to be easy this year, considering that the match referee is going to be on our side." Harry joked.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, taking Harry's hand in her own.

"And…" Luna said distantly, "Katie said to us in private that Dumbledore had a talk with her, and that Katie was made female head of JAH. And that she is to organize meetings and stuff, and that she is also allowed to choose the male head, and that she and the male head are to choose new members and are supposed to lead the lessons."

"That's quite a responsibility; I think Katie is going to choose you Harry." Hermione added seriously.

"Why me?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well you were the leader of the D.A, so it's only logical that you help lead this."

Harry didn't know whether to feel angry, proud, disappointed or honored that he was respected so much. He decided not to say anything, instead he leaned wearily on Ginny's shoulder.

III

The great hall welcomed them as friendly as it did all those year before. The enchanted ceiling wasn't lashing out terrible rain tonight, but instead it showed a star filled night that casted out a light glimmer over the hall in a rather serene manner.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George walked over to the Gryffindor table while Luna took a turn towards the Ravenclauw table.

They sat down next Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown who greeted them cheerily.

"Well, haven't seen you lot in say…2 days at the very most?" Seamus joked.

"Yeah, that's about right." Harry replied, turning his head towards the staff table, and out of shock he promptly fell out of his chair, "Lupin!"

Indeed, Lupin was sitting on the raised platform by all the other teachers, next to Dumbledore, right where the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher always sits. That must mean……


	16. The Carrier of Time

**This chapter is mainly informative. I'll have some Lupin lessons coming up soon, and some suprising revelations for Dean and Neville. Hope you liek the chapter even if it is a bit boring. **

**Laws of Love: Chapter 16**

Harry and Ron traipsed tiredly up the spiral stair case with some first year boys who didn't know where their dormitories were: Phillip Horn-Hill, Julian Merko, Elliot Hugh and probably the smallest eleven year old Harry had ever seen in his life; Mathias Bliss.

Ron, being surprisingly patient with them, directed them kindly to the end of the hall where they could find their dormitory, and he also told them to watch out for the biting door knob, something that the seventh year boys from last year thought was funny to leave behind for the new-comers.

After which Harry and Ron left for the sixth year dormitory. It was as grand and red as usual. Six beds stood in a circle around a big red rug, each of the bed's head were leaning against a wall. Next to the beds were desks for the bed-owners and there were chests with drawers placed under the desks. Dean and Seamus were already putting up posters when Harry and Ron arrived, while Neville was laddering his desk full of plants.

Ron was apparently still energetic enough to decorate his own corner so that is what he did while Harry slumbered down to his bed and fell down on it.

"Aragh…" Harry moaned into his pillow, "I'm so mighty tired…."

Seamus looked up from a "Blitzer Storm" poster that he was casting sticking charms on and smiled, "Now mate, we don't even have homework yet, what you complaining about?"

Harry grumbled something undecipherable and rolled over onto his back, "The sorting was nice, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but isn't it strange? Only four new Gryffindor boys and three Gryffindor girls. And hufflepuff got about 6 boys while they didn't get any girls at all! Ravenclauw however was more lucky, 3 boys and 3 Girls. Slytherin got the most however, 7 boys and 4 girls. What's up these days?" Dean said, as he managed to enchant a banner saying "Bold Gryffindor from wild moor, where the bravest were." to drape itself from his own bed to Ron's.

"I know, it's bloody strange. Still, the lot we got, they did look rather brave, didn't they?" Seamus said hopefully.

'You can't judge at this age." Ron said promptly, "We were no where near brave in first year."

"Aha, aha, aha," Neville laughed animatedly, "Piss off, remember you saved the Philifofy stone thingy? That was brave!"

"Philosopher's stone, Neville." Harry said, having rolled over once again.

"Doesn't matter, anyways." Neville sighed, "The thing is. People are afraid…..and changing there minds mind you. There are people who have been for years in the middle line, neither on the dark side nor on the good one. Its time they made a decision and that decision goes along to their children. And a surprising amount of people are in the middle side, not wanting to get caught up in a war. Now they have chosen, and I bet you all my money that the people who have chosen the dark side, told their kids to ask the hat for them to be in Slytherin. Also, this year's turn up was less, wasn't it? People also keep their children home now, out of safety."

"They're barking." Harry stated, "No place is safer then Hogwarts."

Ron however seemed more interested, "I think Neville's right, in many aspects. How do you know this stuff any way?"

Neville smiled, "My family is on the good side, but my uncle was on the middle line ever since ever. Just recently he decided to go for the dark side. He came to our annual family meeting and told us his reasons. He's afraid that…you-know-who…is going to come to power again, and when he does, my uncle wants himself safe. His wife didn't agree with him, so she's living now with my grams."

"Man," Ron said in awe, "That kind of makes sense."

Neville whacked Ron angrily on the head, "Course it makes sense, you loon!"

Ron grinned apologetically, "No sorry, that's not what I mean, its just explains a whole lot."

Neville shrugged, "Mind you, this year is going to be a whole lot different."

The 5 boys seemed a bit lost in their own thoughts when a soft knock on the door awoke them from their slumber, "Yeah?" Ron called to the door.

The door opened and revealed Colin Creevey, dragging his trunk behind him, "Uhm, there are no guys left in my year, all of them have been kept home because of the war and uhm, one was killed during those muggle killings….so Professor Dumbledore said I was going to bunk with you guys for the rest of the year, do you mind?"

Ron and Seamus shook their heads, Dean smiled encouragingly and Harry stayed motionless on his bed while Neville jumped up to help Colin with his trunk, "Sounds cool, sorry about you class mate. I heard that there were muggle killings. Horrible."

Colin nodded, "Yeah, he was my best mate…" then he trailed away and fell silent.

Neville didn't know what to do, so instead he heaved the trunk to the left over bed that was next his. Colin followed Neville and watched as Neville pointed his wand at the head of the bed, and slowly the name, "Colin Creevey." was traced on to it.

"There." Neville said with a weak smile, "Make yourself at home."

As Colin started un-packing his trunk, Harry got up and walked over to the window, "Lupin is back."

"Again, strange. I thought people were all iffy about him since it got out that he was a werewolf." Ron stated, finally finishing the collage he made above his desk with photo's of him and Harry, him and Hermione, him and his brothers, him and Ginny, him and the Quidditch team, him and his parents, him with Dean, Seamus, Neville and Harry and last of all another one of him and Hermione, with each others arms draped over each other. This photo was a muggle one, and it was made by Hermione's mother. It was near the end of their camping trip, they were walking back from the lack. Ron was wearing navy swimming trunks, his now tanned and freckled chest, which was muscled with abs, shined seductively in the sun while Hermione was now wearing a pink bikini that had strange flowery patch-work-like designs on it. Their faces were frozen in un dying laughter, Hermione's eyes were closed and Ron was wearing on of those lop-sided grins of his that would any girl's leg turn to jelly.

"Dumbledore trusts him; I suppose that gives people confidence." Dean said in a way of explanation.

At this point Seamus got up and looked at Ron's collage, he was particularly interested in the picture of Hermione in a bikini, "My, my, I never knew Hermione had _such_ a body."

Ron growled and leapt over at Seamus, knocking him to the floor, "And don't you dare touch it, Finnegan."

"Jees, relax. I was just saying, c'mon, I'm with Parvati!" Seamus spluttered.

Ron took a step away, and allowed Seamus to get up. While Ron just turned around, he seemed to change his mind, he pushed Seamus back down with as much force as he could muster, "If you touch her, I'll hurt you like you've never been hurt before." He said threateningly, then he turned to the surprised other, "And that goes for all of you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The following morning, Ron was back to his usual self and apologized to Seamus for being so rough on him, who laughed it off as any decent mate would.

They were eating their breakfasts when McGonagall came round to give them their schedules.

While she reached them, she stopped, "We've taken into consideration of your wishes last year, for any further careers. We've all adjusted your schedules for you all personally. If you wish to add subjects or take some away just tell me."

"Harry, you have the following subjects; Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy and Healing. If you are wondering, Healing is an extra course for people who wish to become Aurers. Good Luck with you sixth year."

"Ronald, you have the following subjects; Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Healing. In your application letter from 3 weeks ago you mentioned taking Rune Translations and Arithmacy. These are hard courses. I wish you luck in Sixth Year. "

"Thank you Mrs." Ron said, taking his schedule.

"Hermione, you have the following subjects: Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Healing, Rune Translations, Arithmacy, Astronomy and History of Magic. Good luck with your Sixth year."

Hermione beamed as she took her loaded time schedule.

"Neville, you have the following subjects; Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Healing, Advanced Extra-course of Herbology, Remedial Potions and Arithmacy. Good Luck with you sixth year."

"Dean and Seamus, you are taking the same courses. You have the following subjects; Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmacy, Magical Sports-Advanced course, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. Good luck with your sixth year."

She handed over the schedules to Dean and Seamus while she said, "Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ginny….I would like to speak to you after your breakfast. I will be in my office, right after I have dealt with the schedules of Ms. Brown and Ms. Patil. "then she walked off to the other side of the Gryffindor table.

Hermione browsed casually through her schedule whilst Harry stared at the others inquiringly, "I wonder why she wants to speak with you guys but not me."

"Oh I dunno, Harry, don't take it too personal though." Ron said as he took a large bite of his toast.

Harry didn't say anything to that, after all, how could you not take it personal or wonder what it was about.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Surprisingly most of the sixth year students, on the exception of Ginny being a fifth year, were present at McGonagall's office.

After they all settled down she headed over to her desk and looked sternly at them, "The people, who are here, are here for no strange reason at all, on the contrary of popular believe. Infact you are here because I'm giving one of you the responsibility that means a lot to all of you. The people who are here, except one, are here because they have taken either the subject Arithmacy or Rune Translations or both."

They all nodded, except Ginny who hadn't got a schedule at all so didn't know whether she took these classes or not.

"But since Rune Translations is during the Charms periods and since Arithmacy is during the Defense against the Dark Arts periods, I'm giving one of you the only intact Time-Turner left."

"Now since only one of you is experienced with a Time-Turner I shall give her the responsibility to carry it around, unless she feels more comfortable to give it some one else. If that is the case she must inform all the people present. Anyways, the carrier of Time-Turner shall be waiting at the Great Oak Door after each charms or DADA lesson, she will wait there until all of you are present and then she will turn back time with the chain touching every single one of you, making you all go back in time exactly one period so you can follow the lessons that you have missed. Make sure that you don't bump into yourselves, and if you do…please don't kill or charm yourselves out of shock. Is that understood? Good. Oh yes, for those who are wondering, it is Ms. Granger who will be carrying the time turner, now clear off, I need a word with Ms. Weasley."

Every one left the room, except Ginny and Hermione. Hermione waited till McGonagall handed over the time-turner then she too left.

As soon as the door closed behind Hermione, McGonagall's stern attitude changed completely, my, you even might say that she was smiling.


	17. Granger's Hollow

**Laws Of Love: Chapter 17**

"McGongall has gone insane. I swear she's gone completely kaboobooo!" Ginny exclaimed at Hermione, the second she closed the door behind her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "Do Elaborate."

"She's says that I have great potential in the Healing career, therefore she had added Advanced Healing into my 5th year packet, even though it's a frigging NEWT class! Doesn't she realize that I'm in fifth year, not SEVENTH?" Ginny screamed, not caring if McGongall heard her.

Hermione smirked,"I knew it!"

Ginny gaped at her, "How could you possible have known that?"

"Well," Hermione started, "Remember when we were at JAH Training? They made us perform simple healing spells on plants, and you did by far the best."

"So?" Ginny said blankly, "That doesn't mean anything"

Hermione sighed "Come with me" and added "We can need to be some where private incase you feel any need to explode."

Ginny followed Hermione down a few flight of stairs, and round a corner, there Hermione stopped in front of a painting. The painting portrayed an unusually fat man eating some tart in a savage like manner. Hermione tapped his red nose three times and the portrait swung open to reveal a small chamber.

The chamber was furnished in a way that suggested an unnaturally feminine and cozy living-room style. It was ruby red and had two fairly big, plum couches that stood opposite each other with a small, straw coffee table in the middle. Under this lay a deep red rug and the walls were painting in another type of red that Ginny couldn't quite describe, overall she decided that it was a very light burgundy.

"Welcome to Granger's Hollow." Hermione said with a big smile, "Well actually it isn't, but…I found it last year and spend a good time studying here and no one else knows about…I suppose Dumbledore does but…well…you know…"

Ginny grinned, "Wow quite a place." But then her face grew serious, "So what's it that you want to tell me, do you know why I am taking advanced healing?"

"I heard Dumbledore and McGonagall talk." Hermione said, sitting down, "At JAH…" she hesitated, "They said that they would pick the best healer from the group and train that person as much as they could so that in the final battle……" Hermione stopped, "So that in the final battle…" but she choked in her words.

Ginny understood, "Harry, right? Oh no! That means that I need to make sure that Harry will be fit as a fiddle every single second of the fight, so I must be able to perform fast and efficient healing spells at…a….a….battle…."

Hermione nodded, "But not only Harry…but every one."

Ginny's jaw dropped, "But what about Madam Pompfrey!"

"She can't always be there." Hermione said wistfully.

"And how do you know that?" Ginny spat.

"McGongall thought the same thing, but the battle will probably held at school if Dumbledore can help it….at least that's what he said. Because on contrary to popular believe, Ginny, its better to have the Final Better here….cause Dumbledore is here and so is his army which is stronger then any army the ministry can provide."

"So, then Pompfrey will be there wont she!"

"Yeah, and she'll have to handle three times more patients…she needs help."

"But I need to fight too!" Ginny exclaimed.

At this point Hermione collapsed and moaned, "Oh I don't know Ginny! Dumbledore asked me to tell you this somewhere private and try to make you understand that it's for the better, really."

Ginny felt a slight tinge of sympathy for her friend but ignored it and pushed on, "So you think I can't handle the fight! So instead I get stuffed up in a hospital where I don't need to do anything but bustle around and rub moisturizer on people? Well forget it!"

And with that Ginny stormed away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ron and Harry were engrossed in a nasty conversation about Quidditch injuries when Hermione entered the Charms Class room and joined them in the top row, "My god!" she puffed out irritably, "Ginny is completely irrational!"

Harry grinned and secretly agreed with this, but then he agreed to it in a different light. He daren't say this Hermione so he and Ron wisely kept their mouths shut.

Hermione ranted on and on, but stopped in the middle of her sentence when the class room door flew open and a long, tall, dark and mighty handsome young man entered the room.

Many of the girls instantly gasped, and then they realized that they gasped, so the blushed, and when they realized that they were blushing they squealed out of nervousness and wiggled in their chairs, all thinking, "By Merlin, he's hot!"

Even Hermione seemed temporarily lost by words; she gulped and gaped along with the rest with her mouth unattractively wide open.

Ron leaned forward, flicked her jaw shut and planted a kiss on her lips and said in a mocking way, "I sure love you too."

Hermione scowled and reached down under her desk to retrieve her books, and when she came back up she was disappointed to see that the gorgeous manly body had disappeared behind the Teachers desk.

She heard several of the boys mutter disapprovingly and most of the girls now broke out into excited chatter.

The man waited patiently for silence to come over them and then said huskily, "I'm Professor Luke. Luke is actually my first name, and I'm more comfortable using it then my last. I'm your new Charms Teacher, since Dear Old Professor Flitwick has decided to retire."

No one groaned disappointedly as they would have done if the teacher ad been less attractive, instead some girls nodded reprovingly and Hermione distinctly heard Pansy Parkinson say; "It's about time that got rid of that blasted old bean. He's tiny, and OLD!" And another girl said, unaware of her loudness, "I hear that he is so tiny because he has goblin blood running through him." And another said, "Yes, I always thought he had pointed ears." AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, "Oh shut up, Sally May! We don't need to be reminded of your secret little crush on the old man and how you love stare at his ears and we NEVER want to hear you rant on about how cute he was." "I didn't mean cute as in attractive, I mean cute as in puppy cute!" "Yeah sure, Sal"

At this point Hermione couldn't hear any more because Ron, Seamus and Harry had broke out into hysterical laughter.

Professor Luke clapped his hands lightly, and instantly the girls fell silent, but it took a little more effort to stifle the chuckles that were coming from the guys.

"Now that every one is silent, I want to start our lesson. We will be practicing silent spells so get your wands out."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lupin's lesson were the same, they did some silent spells and marveled at their terribleness. Lupin was just as kind as he always was but he knew that he shouldn't push the students of which he knew that their parents were very objective to werewolves. He treated them with respect but he didn't show any desire to try and convince them of how great he was.

At the end of the class, Lupin called Harry back. Harry waited nervously till every one was gone, and he held his breath until Lupin closed the door behind Ron and Hermione and turned towards him.

"So, as you know…. Tonks and me have you in our custody…" he started weakly.

Harry nodded and waited.

Lupin continued, "The Dursley's have willingly giving us all rights. They are no longer your legal guardians."

"Then why do I have to stay with them!" Harry demanded quietly.

Lupin sat down in a student desk next to Harry and sighed, "You know why Harry. You know why."

Harry refused to look at Lupin, so Lupin continued, "Besides, it's only for one more year…"

"Yeah." Harry said unenthusiastically, "One more year."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Neville had shakily told Ginny his plan while whispering it to her in the middle of a crowded hallway. Ginny told him that she's talk to him about it more later that evening. They had agreed to meet up in the Astronomy tower. And that was where she was heading right now.

She pushed open the doors and stepped out into the stone room with such big windows that it was practically a balcony. At first she saw nothing, her eyes not being used to the darkness, but then, when everything focused she saw the figure of guy standing by one of the windows. It was Neville, even though Neville has lost quite a lot of weight, he wasn't _that_ broad shouldered

Ginny neared him, and the recognized him, "Dean?" she whispered.

Dean turned around and said nothing.

"Dean." Ginny repeated, "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking." He replied softly.

"About what?" Ginny asked.

Dean sighed, 'My father."

"Ow." Ginny said, surprised.

"I've seen him recently." Dean said blankly.

"That's nice…but didn't he disappear?"

"Yeah, but he's….back." Dean said vaguely.

"Oh right…right." Ginny said hesitantly.

"He teaches at Hogwarts now, you know."

Ginny said nothing and thought…then it made sense…of course, he did quite look like Dean..."Professor Luke?" she asked.

Dean nodded. And Ginny gasped, "But aren't you muggle born?"

Dean laughed, "We never knew for sure you see. My mum had an affair with a guy, who ran off before I was born. And when I got my Hogwarts letter, she kind off suspected that he was one too…you know…a wizard. And when I saw Professor Luke today. I was sure of it. He's my father."

Ginny couldn't ask no more, for Neville entered the room.

Ginny and Dean both turned to look at him, and Neville instantly realized that he had interrupted something important and tried to scramble away, but Dean stopped him, "No stay." And Neville did.

"Does he know?" Ginny asked Dean.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Professor Luke…your father...I mean?" Ginny said.

"Nope, he didn't even recognize me. I don't know if I should go up to him."

"Wait, hang on…" Neville said, "What's going on?"

"Dean has found his long last dad." Ginny explained, "Professor Luke."

"Oh," Neville stated, "Well then I think you should go talk to him, Dean."

Dean nodded, "Okay, I will, thanks. But uhm, what are you guys doing here?"

Ginny smiled brightly, "Neville is going to ask Luna to be his girlfriend! He's now asking me for advice."

"GINNY!" Neville hissed angrily, "Keep a secret can you?"

"Oh don't go off in a hissy fit! Dean can keep one." Ginny said reassuringly.

"Yeah, but you can't!" Neville snapped back.

"Well anyways," Ginny said dismissively, "I think you should ask her tomorrow, go for a walk around the lake then…ask her!"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, good plan."

Neville smiled, "I think I might just do that."


	18. Blizzard Whiskey

**Laws Of Love: Chapter 18:**

It was weekend and Ron lay reading a book in his warm, red four-poster bed. It's been 2 months since the start of term and he was up till his head in homework.

Hermione lay at the foot of his bed, curled up and also reading a book.

They liked that, spending their weekends together, even if they didn't do anything.

Ron looked up from his book and smiled, Hermione had dozed off.

He'd let her sleep, after all it was a very difficult term with loads of homework.

Hermione had more subjects then any body else and it was starting to show. And it didn't stop there, besides doing her own work she often helped Ron, Harry and Neville with theirs, while she also chaperoned Neville through his relationship with Luna.

Neville wasn't the most romantic person and he often needed help or advice. Ginny was too busy studying her advanced healing to give him much time, so Hermione tried everything to accommodate her schedule to fit in Neville even if she had more work to do than Ginny.

Ron had once confronted Ginny about this, but Ginny shrugged and said that she really wasn't up to it. Ron knew why, Ginny was rebelling against everything and everyone except Harry. Their mother had forbidden Ginny to join in on the final battle, so that is why Ginny has to study advanced healing so that she can help Madam Pomfrey. It was that simple, and Ginny was completely pissed off about it.

Ron got up and headed for the common room, he could finish of his Arithmacy homework there with Dean and Seamus.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione woke up, finding herself in Ron's bed. She stretched out and yawned contently. She hadn't had a decent snooze in days.

Her Transfiguration book still lay in her arms, silently hinting to her that she must continue working.

Hermione looked at it with contempt, "So sorry, I just can be arsed to work today." She said.

A snort of laughter jerked Hermione back to reality. She couldn't see who was laughing because the bed curtains were closed. She tried to rip them open but found herself unable to do so, "What in Merlin's name is going on?" Hermione said.

She heard another giggle from which she could tell that it was a girl, "Who's there?" she called.

"No one." A voice said, "Just besilent like a good little girl andI won't harm you."

Immediately Hermione thought of Death Eaters, specifically Bellatrix Lestrange, but that couldn't be right.It was thevoice from a girl, a young girl. And it was recognizable too. Hang on……

"Parvati? Is that you?"

"Oh, she finally has it figured out has she?" The voice said cruelly.

"Parvati, what do you think you are doing?" Hermione said, angry now.

She realized that she had left her wand on Ron's bedside table, and it agitated her that she didn't have it with her so that she could blast these wretched curtains away.

But being angry didn't help much, she needed to stay calm, so she forced the trembles out of her voice and said, "Why are you doing this?"

Parvati laughed, "To keep you away from Ron of course!"

Hermione gasped, "But why?"

"You'll see, but don't worry; he isn't going to be yours much longer."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"There, done." Dean said with a smile.

Ron also put his quill down and sighed deeply, "Finally, freedom!"

Seamus, who wasn't done yet at all, grumbled incoherently.

"So, Dean, wanna go out and fly? Its great weather."

Dean shook his head remorsefully, "Nah cant, got to go meet Prof-sorry-my dad, Luke."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, you two or getting along alright aren't you?"

"It's nice, getting to know him again." Dean said with a grin, "Anyways, got to run."

Ron fell back into his chair and looked out of the window, he really felt like flying. But not alone. Where was Harry anyways? Probably somewhere with Ginny.

Seamus cursed loudly, so Ron pushed forward his own essay for Seamus to copy from. Hopefully Seamus wanted to go out and fly. Seamus and Dean weren't actually on the team this year, they were back ups for Fred and George. The three chasers were Katie, Ginny and Alicia. The seeker was Harry, and he was also captain. Ron was the keeper and Fred and George still got to be beaters. It was a nice team. But people often thought that Harry only choose people in his year or the ones one year below it or above it.

But it made sense. These people had the most talent of all, and some of them were on the team for quite a while. Angelina visited them during trainings to give tips to Harry. She loved being the flying instructor, teaching the first years was plain fun she told them.

"Hey Ron," a seductive voice whispered in his ear.

"Oh Hermione," Ron started to say while turning around, but his jaw dropped when instead he faced Lavender, "Oh hi" he mumbled.

Lavender sat on the arm of his chair, hitching up her skirt to reveal long, tanned legs that any guy would die for. But not Ron, instead he turned away again to look out of the window.

Lavender looked absolutely shell shocked, but regained her plan immediately, "I brought you guys some nice drinks to freshen you up." She said sweetly, putting down two glasses on the table filled with blood red liquid.

Seamus looked up and grinned, "Blizzard Whiskey! Excellent." He made a grab for one of glasses but Lavender slapped his hand away, "No, that one is for Ron."

Seamus said nothing and took the other one and drank deeply from it.

Lavender handed over the drink to Ron, "Here you go." She said in such a dreadful sugary voice it could make one puke.

Ron took a tentative sip from it, and immediately wanted more. It was sweet and fresh and fruity and yet so strong and full of passion that you couldn't quite describe it. Of course, actuall Blizzard Whiskey tasted nothing like it, but Lavender had added several lust and obsession potions to it, love potions of all sorts, sweeteners and taste bringers and also a lock of her hair that she had boiled and sliced so that you couldn't see it or taste it.

Ron had it all down in a matter of seconds and couldn't wait for more.

His eyes landed on Lavender and the effect was immediate, he lost all control,he jumped up and pulled her to him. She was first shocked but then smiled slyly. Ron kissed her eagerly, the taste of the drink was coming back to him more strongly with each kiss.

He darted his tongue out every where, licking her lips, teeth and tongue.

Lavender backed off a bit and flicked her wand, then she allowed herself to be kissed once more.


	19. Bitch Fight

**Laws Of Love: Chapter 19:**

Parvati's wand flared, telling her that Lavender's plan was finished. She lifted the curse from the curtains and pulled them opened, to find a sobbing Hermione.

Parvati felt slightly sympathetic, but knew it was better not to say anything. She didn't want to get on the bad side of Lavender, who knew all of Parvati's secrets, so she kept her mouth shut and prodded Hermione with her own wand.

"I'm going, here's your wand." Parvati said coldly when Hermione looked up.

Hermione didn't move for a while, what just happened? She got locked up in Ron's bed by Parvati, and then she just left? Hermione got up and dragged herself to the stairs, and heard strange noises coming down from the common room. People cheering and wolf howling.

Hermione ran down stairs and burst into the common room and scanned it, then her spirit fell down to the floor along with her jaw. Tears sprang from her eyes and her heart ached at the sight.

Ron and Lavender stood in the middle of the common room, snogging the life out of each other. Lavender even tugged at his belt and Ron's hands were wondering eagerly around her body.

Hermione gasped and stuttered, but no one noticed her.

The portrait door flung open and Harry and Ginny came into the room, their laughs froze at the sight that met them.

Hermione stood rooted onto the spot, her grieve mingling with rage as it all started to make sense. She saw the empty glass on the table next to Ron, and remembered the words from Parvati. Ron was poisoned, darn right poisoned!

Hermione whipped out her wand and bellowed, "Expelliarmus!"

Lavender soared over the common room and bashed into a book case, leaving a slightly confused Ron behind.

Every one turned around to look at the seething Hermione with a tear stained face.

Harry, Ginny and Neville all ran over to her, Neville saying loudly, "It was a love potion I'm sure Hermione, don't worry!"

Hermione ignored them and marched forward to the crumpled heap that was Lavender, "You are going to get expelled for this, Brown, mark my words, you will!" Hermione screeched, pointing her wand again at Lavender, shooting small jets of light at her, making Lavender occasionally jolt and whimper.

Parvati flung herself at Hermione and knocked her to the floor, giving time for Lavender to regain her posture and whip out her wand.

Hermione pushed Parvati away forcefully and scrambled up to meet the cold grey eyes that belonged to Lavender.

She stepped forward, muttering the words to an incantation.

Lavender didn't flinch; instead she formed a sort of bubble around her.

Hermione finished the last words, and an orb of bright scarlet light was slowly starting to circle around Lavender, getting stronger by the second.

Nothing seemed to be happening to Lavender, but soon you could notice what was happening. While the orb grew bigger and brighter, Lavender grew weaker.

The orb was now the size of a table, and it was at that point that Lavender collapsed to the floor.

"Hermione no!" Fred and George yelled, the only ones who were familiar with the spell, and the only ones that knew that if you continued the spell to long you'd suck the life out of the target. "Hermione, she's not worth it!" Fred bellowed leaping up and running through the crowd.

Colin Creevey had a vague idea of what would happen if he let Hermione continue, so he leaped in to the air and onto of Hermione, pinning her to the ground and knocking her wand out of her hand. Immediately the light started shrinking again.

Hermione struggled hard against Colin, so that they both rolled over the floor in a silent battle. But Colin was stronger then he looked and eventually Hermione stopped.

She stared blankly at Colin, then broke out into panic-stricken and miserable sobs.

Harry, Ginny and Neville made a sprint towards her while Colin backed away to help Parvati help Lavender. Fred and George told every one to go up to their own dormitories or else. So within a minute it was only, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Colin, Fred, George and a very blank Ron left in the common room.

Harry wrapped his arms comfortingly around her and allowed her to sob in chest.

"Harry- I almost killed a person, I almost killed a person. I didn't mean to I was just so upset about Ron I was, oh I……oh Ron! Is he ever going to be the same again? Will the potion wear off? Oh Harry!"

Harry patted her on the back and said soothingly, "It will be okay, shush…"

"Not it won't!" Hermione wailed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione, Ron and Lavender were all tucked into beds in the hospital wing with the others as their company. Dean and Luna who had heard the news immediately hurried up there to meet the rest.

Madam Pomfrey had just given Lavender a potion that would give her some energy when Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape burst into the room.

Every one back away into a corner except Harry. Ginny, Fred and George who stayed by Hermione and Ron, staring defiantly at Dumbledore.

"Will some one tell me what happened?" Dumbledore said in a calm voice.

Immediately Parvati jumped up and said, "Hermione almost killed Lavender!"

"Oh shut up Patil," Harry snapped, earning raised eyebrows from McGonagall and Snape who had never heard house members talk to each other like that.

"That's not how it happened!" Neville mumbled softly.

Dumbledore turned to him with an expectant look.

"Well," said Neville hesitantly, "Ron, Seamus and Dean were working in the common room. Dean had just left to visit his father when Lavender came with two glasses of some red liquid. Katie said it looked a lot like Blizzard Whiskey, but anyways. Ron took a sip from it, first carefully but then he drank it all really excitedly. When he was done he jumped up and started, uhm, kissing Lavender….a lot."

"That's not all of it though." Parvati remarked angrily.

"Yeah," Colin agreed, "While kissing Lavender backed away for a second and casted a signaling charm. About 2 minutes later Parvati arrived from the guy's dormitory. At the moment Ron and Lavender were making out so passionately that every one thought they were going to do it right then and there. Some of the older students got excited and started cheering them on. At this point Hermione came down. She was really shocked, and by her expression really hurt."

"And then." Ginny started, "Harry and me came in. We saw Hermione crying and Ron snogging Lavender. We knew it couldn't be quite right but we didn't know what to do about it."

"By now Hermione had regained her senses, and casted the Expelliarmus spell on Lavender, sending her off into a book case." Fred said, "It was bloody excellent."

"Oh and then," Seamus added, "Hermione marched over there and started shooting these little zaps at Lavender. Parvati knocked Hermione down, but Hermione pushed her away. Then Hermione casted a really strange spell on Lavender. It caused a little red orb to circle her, and within time the orb grew bigger and bigger. "

McGonagall exchanged worried glances with Dumbledore, but he urged Seamus to go on.

"Well anyways. Lavender fainted, but Hermione kept on going. Then Fred and George threw a hissy fit about Lavender not being worth it. Fred made a sprint to stop Hermione, but Colin got there first. He pinned Hermione to the floor and fought her. This lasted for some time, and then Hermione just gave up and started crying and sobbing."

It was silent for a while, then Dumbledore turned to Hermione, "And what happened when you were in the guy's dormitory."

Hermione brushed some tears out of her eyes and told the story. At the end of it Dumbledore rounded on Parvati with a hard expression, "Now why did you help Ms. Brown do such a terrible thing?"

Parvati shrugged, and said softly, "She threatened me; she said she'll tell people all my secrets so I did what I was told."

"Very well." Dumbledore said quietly, "100 points from Gryffindor because Hermione casted an illegal curse on Lavender. 150 points from Lavender for using about 30 different love and obsession potions on one person, 10 of which are illegal. 10 points from Parvati for showing no sign of back bone. 50 points each for Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley and George Weasley for showing such bravery and another 50 points each towards Fred and George for handling the situation so well and getting rid of eager house mates."

Harry smiled; that ended up not being too bad. After all the gained points they ended up not losing too much, something that Hermione could make better within 3 minutes of a normal lesson.

"Also, a week of detention for Hermione Granger, a 3 weeks of detention for Lavender Brown and 2 nights of Detentions for Parvati Patil. Now off you go and leave these 3 to rest."

Every one filed out, leaving only Dumbledore with Hermione, Lavender and Ron.

Ron was currently under the effect of a sleeping potion so he had no desire to jump up and snog Lavender.

Dumbledore sat down on the edge of Hermione bed and sighed, "Now, where did you learn such dark magic?"

Hermione hesitated and then said what every one expected, "From a book."

"Ah, of course," Dumbledore smiled, "And why did you learn it."

"So that in the final battle I can protect Ron." Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione, you are so young. Why, you shouldn't be worrying about things like that. Enjoy your youth while it lasts."

Hermione nodded with a small smile which faded quickly, "Oh, but what about Ron!"

"Ron will be under the effect of this drink for at least a month. In the time being we must severely drug him to keep him restrained. I'm sorry to say but he's going to be in this very bed until Christmas."

A tear fell from Hermione's eyes and rolled down her cheek, Dumbledore reached out and brushed it away, "He still loves you Hermione. Still, these were really powerful potions. He couldn't and can't help his actions. Forgive him."


	20. Peeves Peeving Prefects

**Laws Of Love: Chapter 20: **

The door creaked, causing Harry to look up to see Hermione come into the room carrying Crookshanks in one arm, and dragging her trunk along with her in the other. Harry got up and stared at her inquisitively.

"Well you can't expect me to sleep there with _them_." Hermione sniffed.

Harry nodded and helped with her trunk. Hermione thanked him and climbed into Ron's bed and said softly, "I'm going to miss him."

Harry sat down besides her and casted an arm around her, "I know, me too."

Hermione hugged him tightly, "You know, we've been best friends now for 6 years."

Harry laid his chin on the top of her head, "Yeah. And I'm grateful for it. These were the best years of my life. You've been a great friend. And I know you need me, so I'll try my best to be there for you."

He heard Hermione sob, as she clutched onto him tighter, "I really love Ron. It just hurts so much."

Harry kissed the top of her head and left for his own bed, "Sleep tight. Just holler if you need me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Every day you could find Hermione in the hospital wing besides Ron, holding on his hand as he slept and slept. Most of the time she did her homework there, because it was only around him that she could relax.

She did her detentions, which weren't very hard. She had to help Hagrid out for a week, but he took it easy on her and so she spent most of her time drinking tea in his cabin and discussing Ron. Even now that the detentions ended she came back and did the same because it felt so nice to have someone to talk about it because Harry turned out be not much of help, he himself was also broken down because of Ron's absence. The Quidditch team suffered too, Ginny had to replace Harry and Dean had to replace Ginny. They lost the first game dreadfully because Ginny wasn't quite as good as Harry and Dean was simply terrible.

Christmas was nearing and there were no signs of Ron getting back to normal. The 6th year guys were now used to living with Hermione, and now knew about everything about her. They knew what type of underwear she wears because often she forgot that the guys lived there too so she left them lying around, they also knew when she had her period and when it ended, they also got to know how annoyed and violent Hermione could get if she couldn't get a knot out of her hair, they also discovered that she had about 20 shoes, 15 pyjamas and matching slippers, 7 jeans, 35 shirts, 10 sweaters, 15 thongs, 11 bra's, 6 low riders and 2 hideous boxer shorts, they also found out that Hermione loves romance novels, is crazy about chocolate, has 2 books about playing chess and enjoys long warm baths that take about 3 hours.

These baths were probably what annoyed them most of all. She got up really early to fit them into a school day and she wasn't done by the time the others awoke, resulting that they had to walk down to the common room in their boxers for a piss.

Anyways, Hermione was just returning from the hospital wing when she came across Ginny in the corridors.

"Hey," Ginny said happily.

"Hi." Hermione replied, "What are you doing?"

"Oh," Ginny smiled, "Prefect rounds."

Hermione nodded and said goodbye, leaving Ginny alone in the hall way. Ginny hesitated between the options that she had; she should continue the rounds, go back the common room and chill or visit Ron.

She eventually chose the first one because she knew that later her conscience would nag her silly. She walked up the hall way and a round a corner when she came across Peeves.

Peeves caught sight of her and smiled maliciously, "Oooh, ickle prefect off on rounds. Let me go annoy ickle prefect and help other trouble makers."

Ginny didn't quite get his sentence but before she knew it Peeves was pelting paintings at her.

Ginny made a dash for it and ran down a couple of hallways while Peeves got inventive and starting throwing pieces from the suits of armour at her. Ginny ducked when a helmet came her way and dodged a sword narrowly. She jumped down a couple flights of stairs and smashed hard into the floor, she scrambled back up when she realised that Peeves had found a stash of canon balls and was throwing them down after her.

She sprinted down another corridor and rounded sharply around a corner when she bumped it another person, knocking them both to the floor.

"Oh, watch it!" The voice snapped.

Ginny got up and to her dread she saw that bumped into Malfoy.

Malfoy also noticed this and smirked, "My, I bet you were dying to knock me off my feet."

"As if, Malfoy." Ginny hissed, looking back to see if Peeves was coming, "What are you doing here?"

"Prefect rounds, just like you, now if you please, get the fuck off my leg."

Ginny got up, and as she did she got thrown back down by chair that came flying through the air, "Peeves! Run!" Ginny gasped at Malfoy.

Malfoy complied, but surprisingly before he did, he helped Ginny up.

"Malfoy and Weaselette sitting in a tree, -f-u-c-k-i-n-g!" Peeves's sing song voice said from behind them.

Ginny turned around to yell at him, but as she did she saw that he still had a canon ball so she turned around again and starting running for her life, closely followed by Malfoy. Peeves rolled the canon ball over the floor, hoping it would knock them off their feet like pins.

Malfoy twisting around while running and yelled, "Reducto!"

The ball exploded, but Peeves's imagination did not, he grabbed more paintings and threw the paintings at them like Frisbees.

Ginny stopped when she realised that they were now by the painting that would open up Granger's Hollow. She tapped the nose three times and it swung open. She pushed Malfoy inside and closed the painting door behind them.

"Oh Mother of Merlin." Ginny puffed while Malfoy rested his hands on his knees and waited for the stitch in side to go away.

"Now what?" he hissed.

"We wait till he is gone." Ginny said simply.

But Peeves didn't go away, worse actually he piled twenty desk and 10 suits of armour in front of the painting so that they couldn't get out.

"I'll take them away in the morning, but for now. LET ALL TROUBLE BE FREE!" and they could hear him zoom away, cackling.

"Shit."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fred and Harry were playing a game of chess, while George and Neville were discussing several plants that would cause purple boils to jumps up every where, since George was researching for another product and Neville was simply delighted to help and Hermione sat in a corner reading Romeo and Juliet.

Fred won, and the rule was that the loser would go to the kitchens to go get butter bears for every one.

"Yeah but its almost 11, Filch is prowling the halls ways like mad at this time." Harry complained.

"Well go take the marauder's map then." George proposed.

"Yeah, and your invisibility cloak." Neville added.

In the end Harry agreed so he went upstairs to go collect them.

"I solemnly I'm up to no good." Harry said as he tapped the map.

Ink lines started crawling over the piece of parchments and dots popped up. Harry traced a few dots, Filch was on the third floor, Snape was safely tucked away in the dungeons and Mrs. Norris was prowling the Astronomy tower where she found two snoggers, apparently Justin Flinch-Fletchly and Hannah Abbot. Then his eye fell on something else, two dots, awfully close to each other in a room he did not recognize.

Ginny Weasley – OO – Draco Malfoy

Harry stared at it blankly and waited for the Ginny dot to move away and out of the room. But she didn't. She stayed put. _Wasn't she on rounds? _Harry waited, now impatient. _Come on Ginny, move away from him. _Infact, at this point they got closer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Malfoy, in an anger fit had blasted the second couch in oblivion, leaving the two of them only once couch to share for the night.

At first they were both reluctant, but soon tiredness took over them and they agreed to it. This also meant unwanted physical contact, but this room didn't have a fire blazing and didn't have a heater either, so it got rather chilly after a while, forcing them closer to each other.

"Weasley, move your foot." Malfoy's voice said from the darkness.

Ginny sniffed and rolled over, purposely kicking him in the groin.

Malfoy jumped up and pulled her hair, forcing her head up, then he brought his face down be hers and he snarled in her face, "Careful Weaselette, you don't want anything happening to Potty, Buck-Tooth and Mr. Temperamental do you? I'd be careful if I were you, real careful; because you never know when death is coming for you. But in your case, it's soon. Mark my words it soon."

Ginny said at first nothing but spat in his face, "I'll make your life a living hell, and this night too if you don't watch what your saying."

Malfoy smirked, "We'll see." Then he forced her head back down, smothering her into the pillow.

Ginny was finding it harder to breath, she kicked furiously and flayed with arms, smacking Malfoy in the face.

Malfoy kneed her abdomen forcefully and walloped her on the head. Ginny stopped struggling and relieve washed over as he lifted the pillow.

They both said nothing for the rest of the night, but they both didn't sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry seethed in anger. _What were they doing? Kissing? Making out…..or….doing it? _In his anger Harry threw a book at the wall, he now desperately needed a drink.

He grabbed his invisibility cloak and hurried out of the dormitory, out of the common room and down to the kitchens. He was heartily received by happy house elves but he didn't give a toss. He requested some fire whiskey, something he never had before, but frankly he didn't care. As soon as Dobby gave it to him he took a long swig and sat down at one of the tables. He rolled out the map and stared intently at it.

"Its so over between us Ginny." Harry said out loud, as he finished his third bottle and slammed it on the table.

"Please Sir," Dobby started to say, but Harry slipped side ways of his chair and fell to the ground unconscious.


	21. Breakups and Heartaches

**Laws of Love: Chapter 21: **

Hermione was currently sitting alone in the hospital wing. It was Sunday, and on Monday morning they would be going on their winter holidays.

She had just finished her Romeo and Juliet book when the hospital wing's door flew open and Ginny came storming in, her face tear streaked.

Hermione got up and automatically hugged her best friend, while patting her reassuringly on the back Hermione asked, "Ginny, What's wrong?"

Ginny stepped back a step and sobbed, "Harry broke up with me."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Why?"

"I dunno!" Ginny wailed, "I just came down the stairs after having a good bath in the prefects bathroom when Harry stormed up to me and told me that I was a lying bitch and….that…that he never wanted to see me again, that he was disgusted of me and that I brought shame to the Weasley family!"

Hermione gasped, "He didn't!"

"Oh yes he did!" Ginny cried, allowing Hermione to hug her again.

"I just don't understand." Ginny continued.

"Nor do I!" Hermione said, "I'll talk to him, alright?"

Ginny nodded, "Oh but look at me! What about you! You don't have any one since Ron is in here, I should have been there more for you. I'm so sorry."

Hermione smiled feebly," It doesn't matter Ginny. I've been fine. I'll go talk to Harry as soon as I've got the chance."

Ginny nodded and sat down at the end of Ron's bed and had another good cry while Hermione was watching her sadly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry sat at the edge of the lake, feeling absolutely terrible about everything. He had lost Ginny, completely. She had cheated on him, ripped him apart and torn him into pieces. He didn't even bother to break up with her decently; instead he ran up to her and yelled at her. The look on her face, it was horrible, she was so shocked, so hurt.

Harry picked up a stone and flung it violently at the lake, 'Ytchah!" he said forcefully.

And even that, didn't quite help.

He slumped back down on the grass and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes, and lay like that for over an hour.

"Harry?" a soft voice said from behind him.

"Go away Hermione." Harry said, having sensed her footsteps coming.

Hermione didn't, instead she sat down next to Harry and stared off at the lake.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at her; she looked terrible. She looked tired…..worn out, kind of stretched. She had lost the flair that she had when Ron was around, and when she turned her face to look at him; he discovered to his horror that her eyes were bloodshot and had lost that little light in them.

"Harry." Hermione repeated softly," Please."

"What? What is it that you want from me?" he asked calmly.

Hermione hesitated, then asked, "What's going one between you and Ginny?"

"Well." Harry started sardonically, "That's just between Ginny and me then, isn't it?"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione scowled, "What has happened to you?"

Harry shot up, "What happened to me? What happened to you is the more likely question!"

Hermione looked at him blankly, "Excuse me?"

"You look appalling Hermione!" Harry snapped.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "What?"

"You-look-appalling! Get some sleep! And stop thinking about Ron for one bloody second and concentrate more on what's happening around you! Don't you know? Don't you understand?"

"Know what? Understand what?" Hermione inquired coldly; she was getting sick of Harry's 'Oh-boohoo-me!' moods.

"And I thought you were intelligent!" Harry laughed meanly, "Ginny is no more then a cheap whore; that is why I broke up with her!"

Hermione's jaw dropped, "That's a hideous thing to say!"

"Well Ginny deserves it, frankly." Harry said coolly.

Hermione got up, and said callously, "You've changed. I don't know why you think Ginny is what you think she is, but if you think so; we have no more reason to speak to each other anymore. You might be one of my best friends Harry, you might have saved my life once or twice; but this Harry, is going too far!" And with that she walked away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione and Ginny sat together in Granger's Hollow that night; Hermione had conjured up a second couch and blankets, hot chocolate and several assortments of magical sweets that were piled up on the table.

Ginny sat on the larger couch, wrapped up in a blanket, her eyes puffy from the continuous crying; and Hermione was sitting next to her, poking a magical fire, that she carried around in a pot.

"Merlin," Ginny sniffed, "I didn't think I'd be back so soon."

Hermione looked up inquiringly, "What do you mean?"

"You know, yesterday night you bumped into me on my prefect rounds? (Hermione nodded) well, shortly after wards I came across Peeves: who started throwing stuff at me. I dashed away, and after tumbling down a stair case I ran into Malfoy. Just as I thought that Peeves was gone, he turned up and started throwing canon balls at us! So Malfoy and I dived in here to get away from him. Only Peeves locked us in."

"That's brutal!" Hermione gasped sympathetically.

"Yeah, and the worst thing is; we only had one couch so we had share one. It was appalling."

"Yuck, I'd hate it to have to share a couch with Malfoy for an entire night long!" Hermione laughed.

Ginny smiled, "I'm glad I have you. Thanks for all this; I really needed a cheer up." She said while sipping from her hot chocolate. Hermione nodded, "I know."

The girls launched into a conversation about school until a soft knock interrupted them.

Hermione looked up, "I though nobody knew of this place." she whispered.

Ginny shrugged, "Apparently not."

"Uhm, come in." Hermione called out.

The portrait slowly opened to reveal Dumbledore, smiling serenely.

"Good morning (it was by now already 3 in the morning) ladies."

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione and Ginny both exclaimed, getting up.

"Now, now. Do sit down." Dumbledore laughed, sitting down on the other couch.

"Uhm, do forgive me; but what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, once she was seated again.

"Well, I've come to inform you that Ronald Weasley is ready to be awoken. Madam Pompfrey is sure that the potions have worn off by now."

Hermione's face lit up, "That's excellent; when can I see him."

"Right now if you please." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione and Ginny both wrapped them selves up in their robes before running up to the hospital wing. Madam Pompfrey and Professor Dumbledore were both sitting next to Ron's bed; waiting for them. "We're here!" Hermione breathed as she came to stand besides them.

"Good," Madam Pompfrey said, getting up and bustling away to her little office. A minute later she returned with a little bottle. She sat down next to Ron; uncorked the bottle and held it under his nose. The sleeping figure's face contorted, as if the smell that came from it was disgusting. Then slowly; very slowly, he opened his eyes.

Ron's light blue eyes peered over the room, then rested on Hermione. Hermione eyes were filled with tears of happiness. Ron opened his mouth; then shut it again.

Hermione rested a hand on his arm and smiled warmly at him, "Its alright Ron."

Ron looked confused at this, then he whispered hoarsely, "You're not Lavender. Where's Lavender. I yearn to see Lavender,"

Hermione pulled her hand away quickly, as though she was his arm was in fire. The tears in her eyes became real as realisation hit her.


	22. When Harry ran away

Since I forgot about Hermione's birthday; which is somewhere in September. I'm changing her birthday to December! Hope you guys can forgive me.

**Laws of Love: Chapter 22:**

It was awkward, travelling with the train back to London. Hermione and Ginny sat together in one compartment and Harry in another. Luna was on Ginny's side and chose sit with them; and Neville who only wanted to be around his girlfriend also sat there. Harry ended up sharing a compartment with Lavender, Parvati, Seamus and Dean. Colin; who realised he had no where else to go now that none of his friends were actually at Hogwarts or alive; decided to sit with his good friend Ginny. Harry was furious that the others had "betrayed" him. They all believed Ginny's story; (what ever it was) and ignored him. Parvati on the other hand was really nice to him.

Harry was staring out of the window, watching the scenery rush past them. He had no idea where to go this holiday. He never came back home to the Dursleys during the Winter holidays; and they weren't there to pick him up anyways. He couldn't go to the burrow; because well…..I suppose you would understand due to the circumstances. Also if Ron was there: Ron would have chosen Ginny's side. And if he didn't, Hermione would have convinced him to.

Some body nudged him softly in the shoulder, and it turned out to be Dean, "We've arrived. You've been staring out of that window the entire trip." Harry blinked, "Oh yeah. Sorry." Dean smiled, "That's okay. Now come on."

Harry got up and got his trunk from the rack, and he also helped Parvati get her trunk from the rack. When he finally managed to get into the crowded hallway, he bumped into Ginny. Who didn't even look at him; but walked straight on. Somewhere inside of him he felt a twinge of guilt; but why? She cheated on him, not the other way around. Why was she acting like this?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione and Ginny battled their way through the people violently, Hermione trying to keep up with Ginny who had gotten into a bad temper. "Ginny, are you alright?"

"Yes." Ginny hissed, "I doesn't matter, he doesn't mean anything."

Somehow Hermione found that very hard to believe.

But before she could say anything else; Ginny jumped off the train. Hermione sighed; this was going to be a long holiday. She also stepped out, and was heartily received by her mother and father.

"Oh Hermione dear, its good to see you!" Emily breathed into her hair. "It's been the most frightful time."

Hermione looked up, "How come?"

Her mother smiled feebly and patted her quickly on the head, "Oh never mind that. But come along. The Weasley's are waiting for you."

"The Weasley's? I thought I was staying with you and dad!" Hermione said, taken aback. Phillip (her father) wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said softly, "Even we; muggles as you call it, know that there is something up. And we also know that it's a dangerous time. You're safer with them."

Hermione gasped, "But what about you?"

Her mother shook her head, "Don't worry. We're going to be fine. Dumbledore has made sure of that. But, please; go with them. It will bring your father and I great comfort if we knew you were out of harm's way."

Hermione looked furious, "I'm not a child anymore! I can protect myself; and I can protect you!"

"Sweetie please; you're not 17 yet. You can't do anything out of school!"

Hermione bit her lip, "Promise me: that you are going to be careful…and the second that something is up you owl me. Alright?"

Phillip grinned and kissed Hermione's forehead, "Deal. Now let's go."

Phillip picked up Hermione's bag and took off for the Weasley's; Hermione hesitated, but followed him with her mother.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The ministry provided car was completely silent; set aside from Mrs. Weasley's impatient humming……and the hushed voices from Fred and George who were conversing in the back in low whispers. Hermione and Ginny were both quiet, and stared impassively out of the window. Mr. Weasley was concentrated on the road and Charlie (who came along to pick them up) was reading.

It wasn't until half an hour had passed when Mrs. Weasley gasped; "Oh my! Where's Harry?"

Nobody reacted at first; they didn't quite realise the seriousness of the situation. But then it dawned on Hermione; very slowly. And has Ginny noticed Hermione's eyes widen, she herself started thinking.

Where is Harry actually? Yeah, they had agreed way before this whole Ron thing that Harry was going to join to join them during the winter holidays. But since Ron isn't his usual self; and since Harry and Ginny are fighting: Harry couldn't exactly join them. And then there was the thing that Ginny hadn't seen those mean muggles wonder around the station either. Where would Harry go?

"We must find him." Ginny breathed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny were all scribbling down as quickly as they could small notes saying the following: _Green eye is gone. Report to Blasted Mother as soon as possible. _Which basically meant: Harry is gone. Report the Grimmauld's place as soon as possible.

Then, when all the notes were ready; Hermione and Ginny prepared not only Pig but also Errol (the family owl), Classic (Hermione's Owl), Turnip (Tonk's owl) and Puzzle (Lupin's owl) making them each carry about 5 letters each (except for Pig who got 2).

"Go, go, and go!" Ginny exclaimed once her parents told the owls where to go. Pig hooted excitedly and flew of while the other owls were rather reluctant. But after one more hysterical; "GO!" from Ginny they slowly flapped away.

It was silent for a while in the kitchen, then Arthur said softly, "Molly, you better prepare some snacks for the order once they arrive. I'll go to those Dursley people."

Molly nodded and walked over to him, she gave him a quick hug. Arthur smiled feebly then with a small pop, he vanished.

Hermione slumped down by the kitchen table, "We shouldn't have been so hard on him, Gin. He would have been here…if…if…." Hermione sighed.

Ginny glared at her, "Oh that would have been excellent! After his behaviour we just forgive him and have a big group hug? My arse! If he could just be not so self absorbed for once in his life he would have realised that even if we were fighting he would be welcome here! We don't control the order for crying out loud!"

Hermione raised her head from her hands, "Harry wouldn't understand."

"It's not that hard to get." Ginny snarled, "That people care for him."

Hermione laughed bitterly and left the room, "Just let him be, Gin. After all he's just one of my best friends; it wouldn't matter if he died anyways!"

Ginny kicked the table in frustration, then yelped in pain. When she looked up again from rubbing her foot; her eyes met her mothers.

"Ginevra Weasley, what happened when you were at school?"

"Nothing mother." Ginny hissed.

"Ginevra." Molly repeated sternly, "It doesn't have anything to do with Ron getting poisoned does it?"

Ginny shook her head, "Never mind, it is not of your concern."

Molly looked furious, but Ginny was a well match. They both glared at each other, but the door bell broke their concentration.

"I'll get it," Ginny said softly, "Continue with your cooking woman."

Ginny quickly left the room and shut the door before her mother could explode on her.

She breathed in and out deeply, allowing relaxation to come to her. She hadn't been this furious, desperate and broken at the same time in ages. Mad at her mother, desperate for Harry to be found, and broken……because that's what he had done to her. He had broken her.

Ginny slowly made her way to the front door and opened it; it wasn't Harry as she had hoped. It was a couple of order members, some of which she recognized and others she didn't.

"Where's Arthur?" Minerva McGonagall barked the second she got her pink-muggle coat of. "Down by the Dursley's. He should be back soon." Ginny answered.

Ginny walked them to the kitchen, and was surprised to learn that her mother didn't mind her staying. Hermione joined them at the kitchen table and sat down next to Ginny. Both ignoring each other.

"Subject Missing; Harry Potter. It's of a severe matter of importance that we find the subject before the Death Eaters do. What areas have been inspected?" Moody inquired in a loud voice when every one had found a seat.

"Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley are searching Diagon Alley. Percy Weasley is searching Mungo's. Tonks and Lupin are in Hogsmead; they have also checked the train and will after their inspection go to the school. Mundungus is checking the Train Station and Arthur Weasley is now visiting the Dursley's; Harry's only living family." Molly informed them.

Moody nodded, "Which areas are left to be inspected?"

"London in general. Wizard and Muggle hotels, diners, shops, Restaurants. You name it." Kingsley Shacklebolt said in his deep voice.

"Alright. Kingsley; you lead a crew of 5 to London. Check everything. Use magic, but be careful. We don't want the ministry to get air of this." Moody ordered.

Kingsley nodded and left the room; taking along with him 3 appointed wizards and 2 random witches.

"More places? The Burrow perhaps? Maybe he'll go there if he can't find a place to stay. The Leakey Cauldron too?"

"Fleur is at the burrow. She'll direct him over here if he is to arrive there. And I'm leaving for the Leaky Cauldron right now." Molly said before apparating.

"Any more places?" Moody inquired hopefully.

"Yeah, I think I have one. What about Godric's Hollow?" Hermione said.

There was a murmur of surprised whispers, "Surely not.", "Does he even know where it is?"

"Yes, uhm. I think I'll go check there with a crew of 3 others. Any volunteers?"

No body raised their hand. Godric's Hollow was like a sacred place for Wizards and Witches. It was where Voldemort was known to first be defeated, and it was the place where their beloved friends James and Lily Potter died.

"Right well, then I'll just pick people at random. Yes, you over there. And you, and your friend at the other side of the table. _Yes you!_" Moody pointed at random people then beckoned them to follow him. "Right, Minerva, take lead." He said before he group apparated with them.

McGonagall stood up and walked over the head, "Any more bright suggestions Granger?" she asked.

"Well yes. Uhm…Neville's place perhaps? He'd always be welcome there."

McGonagall nodded, "Yes. Madam Groggins can go there. She's a good friend of Neville's Grandmother."

Another witch left; leaving them with only McGonagall and somebody they didn't know. "And now we'll wait. In case he comes here." She finished softly.

It was silent for a while; no dared to talk neither to move. It was a tense half hour. They had gotten a letter from Kingsley saying the Arthur had joined him in his search around London. No signs of Harry.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry ran into the men's lavatories the second he got out into the muggle part of the train station. The first thing he must do was change out of his school robes and look as muggle as he could possibly do. He tore off his robes and stuffed them into his trunk. He took out some plain jeans and switched them for the black trousers he always wore at school. He also put on another pair of shoes; Dudley's old converse. He hated them, they were green and far too big but if he tied the laces around his legs they wouldn't fall off. He also took off his Navy Weasley jumper that he had gotten last year. Instead he pulled on a brown jacket that had been unlovingly patched by Aunt Petunia with green pieces of clothe that came from Dudley's old sheets. He looked pretty terrible but was still Harry. One way to fix that. He also removed his glasses and splashed water onto his head to flatten down his hair.

He didn't look like Harry anymore, just like a retard.

He left the train station, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. He stepped onto a bus without paying and hoped no one would notice. He didn't know where the bus would take him, but as long as it was far away from here.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well, he wasn't in London, but it didn't look like it improved any more from there. He ended up in a shabby town just a bit out of London. There was nothing there except some randy old cows and chickens. He tried is luck in some inns, but remembered that he didn't have any muggle money on him. So instead he crept into an empty barn and made himself a bed of hay.


	23. Look what Dumbledore dragged in!

**Laws of Love: Chapter 23:**

Harry opened his eyes slowly; allowing them to adjust to the light that was swimming into the barn. Everything was blurry because Harry wasn't wearing his glasses, which he reached for a second later. He blinked a couple of times and then saw everything clearly. The barn was rather big, and was filled with heaps of hay. Harry had somehow managed to climb his way to the furthest of them and he had sunken deeply into the stack. It took some struggling to get out but after he managed it his eyes landed on something that wasn't supposed to be there.

Harry got up and stared at it, "Professor Dumbledore!" he exclaimed.

The person looked up, and their eyes met. Harry's brilliant greens met those baby blues. "Ah Harry. You are awake." he said softly.

Harry nodded, and wondered how Dumbledore had found him.

"Don't worry about that now. Come down for some breakfast."

Harry raised his eyebrows but clambered down from the stack to Dumbledore's stack, which had adjusted in form to make two chairs and a table made out of hay.

Dumbledore indicated to the other chair, and Harry sat down.

"How did you-" he started to ask, but Dumbledore shook his head.

Harry shut his mouth, which dropped open again a second later as some hay rose up and started to transform into plates filled with bacon, egg and toast.

"Eat." Dumbledore said simply, as he took his won plate.

Harry reached for his plate and hesitantly took a bite from the crispy bacon. It tasted delicious, but still he had a funny feeling about it.

"Professor Dumbledore-" he started to say again but he stopped as he saw Dumbledore's eyes.

"Oh Harry. What are we going to do with you?" he asked so softly that his voice was barely above a whisper, "You have disappointed me, and the order and your friends so deeply."

"I don't understand." Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled, and it wasn't reassuring at all, "You think that we would stop loving you over a silly misunderstanding."

"I'm sorry Professor, but I'm not following you." Harry interrupted.

Dumbledore crooked his head side ways, "Harry, Harry. Ever one makes mistakes. You've made one; I hope for your sake that she is willing to forgive you."

Harry got irritated, "What are you talking about?" he asked fiercely.

"What you saw on the map. Its wasn't what you thought it was." Dumbledore explained, "Ginny isn't with Malfoy. She despises him in fact. Peeves tricked them and locked them up together. They were tired and wanted to sleep. But considering their nasty tempers it ended up in fighting. Ginny didn't betray you, she'd never do that."

Harry chocked, as realization hit him, "So I broke up with her….over nothing?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

Harry's head hung, "That explains everything."

Dumbledore didn't say anything for a while, then he said in such a pure voice that it brought shivers down your spine, "Ready to go home Harry?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The door bell rang through the house. Nobody reacted for a while. Hermione looked around the kitchen and the worn, gloomy faces. "I'll get it." She announced.

Molly looked up and nodded; the others were too defeated to care. They all felt as if they failed Harry and the order itself.

Hermione got up and left the room. She was somehow relieved to get away from them, and headed for the door with her hopes rising. Maybe somebody had news, which would be excellent. Or maybe somebody had spotted him, hat would be even better. She turned the door knob and pulled.

The sight that met her made her face lit up, "Harry!" she squealed as she flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "No matter what; don't ever do that again!" she sobbed into his neck, "Never!" she repeated.

Only after Hermione lowered her arms and stepped back, Harry dared to look up. Hermione's eyes were tear filled and her lips was trembling.

"I'm so sorry." Harry whispered. Hermione nodded, but didn't say anything; she glanced at Dumbledore and stepped aside to let them in. "Every one is in the kitchen. They'll be happy to see you."

They walked over to the kitchen silence; Harry opened the door and stepped into the room. "Harry!" Molly exclaimed, "Oh Harry!"

And from that moment everything seemed to be okay. Harry was filled up with stew, he apologized to all the order members and after 2 hours every one started to leave.

Harry thanked every one and apologized once more; and then they left. Leaving the kitchen again silent.

Harry turned around to face Ginny, "I'm so sorry, Gin……I got it all wrong."

Ginny looked down, "I know."

All the Weasley's, Dumbledore and Hermione watched them intently and after a small cough from Dumbledore did the two teenagers realize that every one was listening. "Lets go upstairs." Ginny proposed quietly. Harry nodded and followed her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ginny, please forgive me. I've been so stupid. I thought…that you and..." Harry trailed away, it all sounded so silly now; he just couldn't say it.

Ginny stared at him, her gaze penetrating him, "Are you telling me that you thought that Malfoy and I were…in…a…fling thing?" she asked coldly.

Harry looked down, "yes."

Ginny laughed softly, "When are you going to learn to trust me Harry?"

"But I do trust you!" Harry exclaimed.

"O Really, if you had trusted me you would have asked me about it in a casual manner or waited until I said something. But you don't go around yelling at me!"

"Ginny c'mon, it really looked like…I couldn't have thought differently." Harry said desperately.

Ginny turned around, she had her mind set.

"Ginny, _please_, forgive me." Harry said, so urgently it sounded almost like wailing.

Ginny shook her head miserably, "I can't Harry. You hurt me."

"I'll make it up to you Gin, I love you!" Harry said.

Ginny turned around again and looked at him, "Now that you've said sorry I can be around you and be your friend. But I can't be your girlfriend any longer. Not until you start trusting me. I loved you too; Hell, I might even _still _love you. But I believe its better this way, Harry."

Harry felt so disappointed that he didn't say anything for an entire minute. Neither did Ginny. Slowly Harry stepped towards her, his hands reaching for her face. Ginny stood still and allowed him to brush her check with his thumb. Harry stepped even closer, breaking the distance. He leaned in, so that their noses were almost touching. If Ginny hadn't moved her head that very moment they would have been kissing. Harry kissed her cheek softly before leaving the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**BORING! Oh well, at least an update. For the following chapters: Hermione's birthday and her BIG present! And how are Ginny and Harry going to deal with being friends? Find out in the next chapter of LAWS OF LOVE. R&R**


	24. Everything seems perfect

**Laws of Love: Chapter 24**

Every one was happy to move out of Grimmauld's place over to the Burrow. The Burrow brought good cheer to the three friends. It had been a 3 days since Harry's escapade and they were finally getting over the whole misunderstanding. Hermione's birthday was in 3 days and Christmas in one week.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny spent most of their time running around the garden to De-gnome it. Hermione was first completely scandalized when she had to throw little creatures forcefully over a hedge, but after one of them rudely attacked her hair which he had mistaken for a flying Hedgehog she had lost every little bit of sympathy for gnomes in general.

Mrs. Weasley was in a strange mood ever since Fleur and Bill announced that they were pregnant; and relished her cooped up anger in all directions. Even Harry barely managed to escape her wrath. He had been given a cold shoulder from her ever since he had returned and he couldn't bring himself to blame her. After all she saw him as a son, and felt responsible for him. It was of course not as bad as the Lupin's reaction to it. Being Harry's Guardian and all Lupin started acting uncommonly a lot like Mrs. Weasley and started fretting over Harry's skinniness.

After the last gnome was thrown over the hedge the group trailed back inside again tiredly. Mrs. Weasley was ready for them with plates full of sandwiches and mugs full of steaming hot chocolate. Ginny was shaking the snow out of her boots when a barn owl arrived.

The owl hopped over to Hermione and stuck out its leg. Hermione took the letter and fed the owl a piece of her sandwich.

Hermione unraveled the letter and skimmed over it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Great news. Ron appears to be awake and well. He is asking for you. If you want you can stay for the rest of the holidays at school. _

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione face was glowing when she emerged from her letter; she flipped it around and hastily scribbled a note back. She tied the note to the owl, fed it another piece of sandwich which it took with a grateful hoot. She carried the owl over to the window and threw it out.

When she sat down again every one was staring at her. "What was that about?" Harry asked.

Hermione grinned and said nothing, then when she couldn't contain her happiness any more she jumped up and started dancing around while singing, "Ron is better! Ron is better! Better, Better, Ron is BETTER!"

Fred and George who just entered the kitchen and stumbled upon a dancing Hermione and fairly shocked other people:shrugged and started dancing along with Hermione.

"So, what are we dancing about?" Fred asked Hermione as he took her hands and twirled her.

"Ron!" Hermione laughed as she jumped up again and ran out of the room to pack her bags.

Fred, who just lost his dance partner, looked bewildered after her and said, "Now where did she run off too?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

McGonagall was marking essays in silence when somebody tumbled out of her fire place. "Morning Miss Granger; Ron is in the Gryffindor Tower."

Hermione shook the ash out of her hair and stepped aside so that Ginny could also climb out. After Ginny came Harry, Fred and George. The twins decided to come too since they were sick of being treated like house elves.

As soon as they were de-dusted they went up to the tower. The hall ways were empty but the tower was nice and full since many people stayed for Christmas due to worried parents. Hermione had just dropped her trunk on the floor when Ron came running down the spiral stair case towards her. Hermione shrieked in delight as Ron swooped her up and quickly kissed her on the lips before putting her down. "Hermione!" he breathed.

After a long passionate kiss Ron turned to Harry who grinned and shook his hand, "Good to have you back."

The rest of the evening was perfect in Hermione's eyes. She had a good snog session, then she went off to Ginny for a little girl-to-girl manicure / pedicure time while Ron and Harry went out for a fly on the pitch.

During the fly Harry and Ron discussed recent events and…Hermione's birthday which was two days away.

"Well I thought about giving her a necklace." Ron said.

"What type?" Harry asked.

"Don't know yet. Tomorrow I'm going to Hogsmead with the Christmas shoppers. I'll see what I can get."

Harry nodded, "I'll come with you. I need to buy Christmas presents anyway."

"What about Ginny? Aren't you going on a romantic pre- Christmas date?" Ron teased.

"Uhm no." Harry said awkwardly, "Ginny and I broke up."

Ron fell of his broom.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Walking around the shops searching for gifts was a drag in a guy's opinion. You wanted to buy the first thing you saw but deep down you knew it was crap.

So forced by your conscience you were going from one shop to the other. In the first place Harry had gotten Hermione small earrings for her birthday and for Christmas he had gotten her an extended version of Hogwarts a History. He also had already bought socks for Dobby and Dumbledore; and a nice book on strange creatures for Hagrid. For Mrs. Weasley he got a new frying pan and for Mr. Weasley a pen and pencil. Fred and George were easy; he got them so random joker items and with Ron's consent Harry bought him rain goggles for Quidditch. Ginny was harder though; he wanted to get her something nice but subtle. Eventually he settled with getting her nice quill and pot of golden ink.

Ron's presents for other people were all the same; sweets. His budget was of course lower then Harry's and Ron's main intention was to safe money for Hermione's combined Birthday gift.

Ron finally made to the jewelry store and was excited to pick something. The store attendant was a young blond girl who was equally excited to help.

"What are you looking for sir?" she asked him.

"Well," Ron started, "A necklace."

"Excellent sir, I do believe we have some of those." The girl squeaked as she rushed away to get some.

Ron shrugged at mumbled something under the lines of, "Of course you have necklaces you blithering twit."

The girl came back with a rack full of necklaces and Ron looked at them but didn't like any.

"You know…maybe you should design one on your own." Harry proposed.

Ron dropped the necklace that he was holding and looked at the girl, "Is that possible, because that would be excellent."

The girl brightened up again, "Oh yes indeed its possible. Hang on and I'll get my supervisor."

The girl disappeared and returned with an old man.

"Just explain to him what type of necklace you want and he'll make it."

Ron nodded, "Alright. Shall I draw it or something?"

"Yes, do that young man." The old man said, "By the way I'm Master Gobs. Professional Magical Jewelry maker."

"Good." Ron said, shaking the man's hand.

"Now tell me, boy. For who is it?" the man asked once they were seated around the designer table.

"Well my girlfriend Hermione."

"Ah, young love." The man sighed, "Good, good. Go ahead and draw out your design."

Ron poured down over the table and started drawing out his idea as neatly as he could. It was a silver necklace, on it hung a pendant. The pendant was shaped like a heart; the inside of the pendant was blue, a dark navy type of azure blue. The heart was shaped in such a way that the thick silver lining that held the navy blue grew thinner until it was a little trail of which another blue stone dangled. Harry must admit it was beautiful and it would be perfect for Hermione.

When Ron was done and showed the picture to Master Gobs; Master Gobs smiled, "Yes, a nice design. Have only seen such a pretty design once before made by a customer. A certain Albus Dumbledore once drew a very appealing necklace. But that was more then 60 years ago."

Harry and Ron exchanged bewildered looks but continued to listen.

"I'll make that necklace for you. And for a discount price because it's so pretty. Now let's look at the ingredients. Okay the silver colored bit. I'd say Sterling Silver but what ever you want will do. And the navy blue, hmmm. Soldalite, Sapphires or blue zircon? What do you prefer?"

Ron blinked, "Uhm, could you show me them first….and urm...their price tags?"

The old man laughed, and clapped his hands together. Instantly 3 blue gems appeared in front of Ron. Ron pointed at one and shook his head, "Don't like that one."

The man nodded and tapped it away, "That was Soldite."

Ron peered at the other two, "I like uhm both, but the sapphire it just too expensive. I'll take the blue zircon."

The man smiled, "Good choice. And the silver? I'll do it for half prize."

"Yeah, the sterling silver. That'll be nice."

Master Gobs twirled his wand and tapped the stone and the silver, then he started directing and molding it into shape with magic. The end result was gorgeous.

He hooked the pendant to the thin chain then placed the entire necklace into a small red box.

"So how much?" Ron asked, taking out his money bag.

The man thought, "30 galleons, 10 knuts and 5 sickles."

Ron sighed and tipped out every bit of money in the bag. He ran 5 galleons short. Harry immediately drew them from his pocket and gave them to Ron, "You'll pay me back later."

Ron grinned and handed them to Master Gobs, "Good afternoon. Thank you very much."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The evening before Hermione's birthday was strange. Hermione hadn't had a real chance to talk to him since he was awake; and now that they had some time alone she choose to enlighten him about everything that happened. Ron was a good audience, he'd swear and curse when Hermione told him about the Malfoy- Ginny incident and then he'd be excited when she told him about Bill and Fleur.

Ron was finding it hard to believe that Lavender could pull such a stunt, but he was also mad at Lavender for it. Most of all Ron felt ashamed. He'd apologize to Hermione non – stop and wait on her hand and foot. But nothing could ease his conscience. He kissed Lavender and as far as he could remember he enjoyed it.

The end of the evening was nearing and they were both pretty tired. Hermione had spent the whole day with Ginny in Hogsmead and afterwards Hermione had helped Ginny with training. Currently the couple was lying in each other's arms by the fire; Ron was playing with Hermione's curls and Hermione was reading a book.

Harry, Ginny and Neville were also there, but both doing their own thing. It was a nice evening. But all good things have to end some time. It was about 11 o clock when they all went to bed. Hermione eager for the next day.

And the next day was something to be eager about.

It started off with Ginny running into Hermione's dorm with a large lumpy present. Hermione got up and stretched before taking it from Ginny's hands. "Morning Gin," Hermione yawned. Ginny squealed and wiggled on the bed before exclaiming, "Happy birthday!"

Hermione smiled lazily and starting unwrapping the lump. When she had finally managed to tear away the last piece she gasped at the sight. "Oh Ginny, it gorgeous!" Hermione held the black shirt against her body and grinned, "Where did you get it?"

Ginny batted her eye's modestly and said as nonchalantly as she could, "Oh, I made it."

Hermione jumped off the bed and threw off her pajama top and pulled on the shirt, "Oh Gin, you shouldn't have!"

Later, when both girls were dressed (and Hermione in her new shirt and the new pair of jeans her parents got her) they went down for breakfast.

Harry and Ron were there already, and greeted them cheerily. Harry immediately got up and gave Hermione her earrings. Hermione hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before sitting down and having breakfast herself.

The rest of the day was…..easily expressed in one word: PERFECT! Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron and Ginny took Hermione out to the frozen lake and started the day off with a good snowball fight. Hermione and Ginny were exhausted after an hour and both well down into the snow.

"I love my life." Hermione laughed she started making angels in the snow.

"Yeah, me too." Ron said as he also fell down into the snow right next to Hermione and leaned over to kiss her. Hermione giggled under it since Ron had some snow on his lips and made the kiss rather ticklish.

Hand in hand they walked back to the castle for a hot steaming lunch. Hermione had expected him to give her her present already and waited curiously for it. But she wasn't disappointed when she hadn't gotten it yet for lunch. Instead they went back out side and skated on the lake. They only did this for a short while since the squid got agitated and started thumping against the ice.

Until dinner they were to be found in the common room, with the exception of Luna who couldn't go there. They played some games, and Fred and George entertained Hermione with their specially designed fire works.

After the fire phoenixes died away and the multi colored butterflies dissolved did the group go down for dinner.

The teachers had put the Gryddindor, Ravenclauw and Hufflepuf tables together to make one big table to accommodate all the students and teachers. Every one was present except for the late eaters (Slytherins) and two teachers.

Dumbledore had just gotten up to persuade every one to sing Happy birthday for Hermione when Snape and McGonagall came into the room bickering loudly.

The two of them came through the teacher's entrance which was linked from the teacher's lounge to the great hall. McGonagall looked positively fuming and Snape weary.

They noticed people staring and started speaking softer, determined to end this disagreement before coming to the table.

Dumbledore smirked and waved his wand, making mistletoe magically appear right above the two teacher's heads. They didn't notice it at first but after one loud, "Severus enough!" one of the students couldn't resist to yell, "Yeah Professor Snape, enough of the fighting and get on with the snogging!"

Hermione and Ginny both gasped at Justin Flinch Fletchley's boldness while the guys laughed and started chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss."

The two teachers, who didn't know what was going stared stunned at the students, then at Professor Dumbledore, demanding him with their glares to do something about it. Instead he pointed at the mistletoe above their heads and sang along with the students "kiss, kiss, kiss!" as Minerva and Severus stared at him in horror from the mistletoe back to him then back at the mistletoe and finally at each other. "You know the rules." Dumbledore laughed as you could see McGonagall starting to gag at the thought alone.

Slowly, very slowly, to the shock and the amazement AND the mere horror of the students; Minerva and Severus stepped at each other, circled around each other and finally placed a very prudent, very small kiss on each other's lips.

The girls reacted all the same way: gasping and squealing while the boys laughed and stamped their foots out of sheer joy.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione and said in a soft whisper, "Here Ms. Granger. Your BIG present from me to you. You can laugh about this for years; even when the darkest hour meets, the memory will bring a smile to your face or cause you to vomit either way."

Hermione smiled at him, "Oh this_ is_ nice."

Finally when the noise dimmed and the guys were starting to laugh less jubilantly did the meal appear.

Severus and Minerva walked over to the table and sat down as far away from each other as possible. Then Dumbledore got up again and commanded, not requested, commanded every one to happily sing along to Happy Birthday. Hermione blushed and hid her face in her hands as the music broke out, and Ron clapped an arm over her shoulder.

The song went by quickly, after which every one cheered and congratulated Hermione. The meal continued to Ron's pleasure and soon every one was traipsing back to the tower.

It was at the very last stair that Ron took Hermione's hand and guided her away from the group. He took her up to the Astronomy tower where he had placed one big bean bag for them to sit on and a couple of candles. It was simple, but very romantic.

Hermione sat down softly next to Ron, with tears in her eyes. Ron took out the little box and handed it over to Hermione as he whispered, "Happy Birthday 'Mione."


	25. He'll wait forever

**Laws of Love: Chapter 25:**

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron sneaked down the corridor, trying to look casual. It was 11 o clock on Christmas Eve, most of the celebrations were over and the younger years were sauntering themselves up to bed.

Dumbledore had chosen tonight to have the first real JAH meeting in school. The members traveled in small groups down to the room of requirement, the prefects (besides the Slyhterin prefects who were off mysteriously off duty tonight) were alerted and when they came across a wandering group they merely nodded and walked on.

They had made it safely to the meeting, Fred and George and some others were already there along with some teachers. Harry was elected male junior head of JAH, and Katie was the female junior head. They waited in their own corner for every one to sit down in the large room.

When it was time, Dumbledore stepped up first with Lupin and Professor Luke acting as his body guards, standing sifly behind him.

"Welcome, students. To the first meeting of JAH. We've had a busy year, and I'm sorry to say that it doesn't get any less busy. The JAH training term is beginning and you'll have to squeeze it into your busy schedule. Don't worry Quidditch players and Gobstone club lovers; we have taken your extra curricular activities into account when setting up our plans." he smiled at Harry and Katie, who nodded nervously and stepped forward.

"Uhm," Harry started awkwardly." Tonight it's going to be a bit basic. We are going to split you up into 4 teams. These teams will not only train together but will…if necessary also…fight together." he paused, waiting for peoples reactions, but it remained silent, "Yeah, uhm. The first Team is going to be led by Professor Lupin and his junior assistant…me. The second team is going to be led by Professor Luke and Katie Bell. The third team will be lead by Professor McGonagall and George Weasley and the fourth team will be led by Professor Snape with his junior assistant Fred Weasley. To see in which team you are, there is a list on the wall."

People got up and stared at the list, Ron reemerged from the crowd, and said "Hermione, Luna and me are in Harry's team. Ginny is in George's, and Neville is in Fred's. I don't know about the rest."

Hermione beamed, and grabbed Ron's hand while Ginny sighed and lumbered away. She was disappointed; clearly she wanted to be in a team with her friends. Harry bit his lip, how he wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her forehead and say that it's all going to be okay and she shouldn't worry about something as silly as this. But he knew he couldn't and it hurt him.

Soon Hermione and Ron found themselves surrounded with disappointed people, even Luna and Neville lost their cheer as they realized that they weren't in each others team.

Dumbledore dismissed the group and shooed them away; wanting to have a private meeting with the teachers who were leading the teams.

Fred and George walked with the others, complaining loudly about their team leaders, "I got McGonagall, it's not fair! She'll be whipping my arse for discipline soon; did you see that look in her eyes when Harry announced that I was her assistant? Horrible" George said, shaking his head but secretly enjoying himself as he saw Fred's angry face, "Shut up! She's easy compared to Snape! You're lucky and you know it."

And it went on like that, right until it was time for bed and every one dragged themselves upstairs. Hermione hesitated before ascending her stairs, and Ron was hesitating by his own too. They looked at each other, and they knew it was right. "Come with me." Hermione whispered so softly it was more like a breath then a whisper, but Ron heard her and he was going to remember those 3 words for the rest of his life.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Christmas morning was a beautiful morning. Birds were twittering and snow was falling.

If you drew the curtains back from the secret bedroom in the Gryffindor Tower you could look out into the grounds perfectly; Hagrid's hut, the lake, the Quidditch pitch, the forest, the greenhouses and the thousands of courtyards that littered the Hogwarts grounds and everything was covered in white snow.

However, the two people that occupied the room weren't looking at the wonders. They were just opening their eyes and weren't quite used to the warmth of the other's person's body right beside them in the morning.

Hermione snuggled tentatively into Ron's arms and he yawned contently.

"Merry Christmas." Hermione breathed into his ear.

Ron smirked, "My favorite type of present, its naked."

Hermione swatted him playfully on the arm but then leaned her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat. "I'm hearing mine right now; it's your beating heart." Ron looked at her, lying on his bare chest, her curls spread all over the bed and it was the first time that he realized that he loved her, really loved her. Not the crush-love, but the real love. The love that you're willing to die for.

The morning could have gone on like that; romantically, quietly and peacefully. But Ron's stomach ruined it when it gave a load rumble. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she got up and pulled the bed covers over herself. She looked around the room and found her self feeling smug; it was a brilliant find.

Well actually she didn't find it but the Marauders map did. She was only curious to see what the empty room was in the tower where no one went, so she decided to take a peak, learning the room's password from the map. She liked it and kept it at the back of her mind ever since she found it.

Anyways, she was looking around when she spotted the humongous pile of presents on the end of their bed. Somehow the house elves had managed to get up there and deliver the presents anyways. It was a bigger pile because it was both their presents combined. Most of them were for Ron since Hermione got most of her Christmas presents combined with her Birthday presents.

She picked one of Ron's presents up and chucked it at his head, 'Wake up, we got prezzies." Ron grunted but obeyed to his girlfriend's wishes. He took the present, which was from his mother and unwrapped it. It was a Weasley jumper, a beautiful one. It wasn't maroon as always, but grey. The mature color, the ones she reserved for Bill and Charlie. Ron smiled and put it aside. Hermione also got a Weasley jumper, but hers was ruby red and had a white heart knitted into the middle.

Ron didn't feel like unwrapping more just yet, and Hermione agreed. But before Ron could jump of the bed and get dressed Hermione hugged him, slipped of the silver bracelet that she always wore and put it around his wrist. "I love you." She said as a matter of explanation. "I love you too, I'll always wear it." Ron replied, and he meant it. On the bracelet stood carved; "Hermione", which he traced with his fingers, "I mean it." He added.

They both got dressed in silence, Ron in a pair of black baggy trousers and his new Jumper while Hermione wore a brown skirt, red leggings and the jumper that she got.

They went down to breakfast, but before entering the great Hall Hermione held Ron back, "We can't go in at the same time, it might look suspicious." Ron laughed, "You think of everything don't you?"

Hermione simply smiled and went in first. Her act was brilliant, asking them if she knew where Ron was because she hadn't seen him all morning, on which most of the guys replied that he hadn't gone up to bed either. Hermione looked worried, seriously worried. Every one was buying it.

After 15 minutes Ron decided to stop waiting and join them, he came into the hall with elaborate yawns and stretches, he had his story all figured out.

"Ah man, fell asleep in the bathroom." He sighed as he sat down next to Harry and Hermione. "I think one of those bubble taps in the prefect's bathroom has sleeping potion in it or something." Hermione went in on the idea, "Yeah, in Hogwarts a history it says that occasionally people have put sleeping potion in the taps as a practical joke. I don't think its hilarious at all, I mean a person could drown you know." She pats Ron's arm with great concern and ask him if he is alright.

People were soaking up the story easily, except Harry who stared at them with raised eyebrows. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to. Ron knew what he was thinking.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Charms teacher, or Dean's dad, Professor Luke turned out to be made of McGonagall Cookie Dough. He was strict and fast, but kind to students. Many girls didn't pay much attention to what he was saying, more to what he was doing. He was hot, every one knew it. And thanks to the sudden realization, Dean had become very popular amongst the girls; and it's simple to explain; Dean is his father's spitting image.

Dean doesn't enjoy the attention much, and spends most of his time up in the dorms or with his father. His father asks him a lot of questions, he was very interested in the JAH, and asked Dumbledore after hearing his son's story if he; Professor Luke, could become a supervisor or something. Just so he could look out a little bit for his little boy. Or so he said it. Dean was very about this, and was even happier when he got put into his father's team.

But thanks to the sudden find of Dean's father, Dean spends a lot less time with Seamus. And Seamus's mood has altered significantly since. Seamus takes a liking to ease his sorrows with Parvati, leaving Lavender all alone. Resulting that Lavender is more on war path then ever. She flirts with Ron every second that she can, ignoring the fact that he seems absolutely disgusted with her and Lavender is always bullying Hermione around. The rest of the Christmas holidays creep by painfully. Harry and Ginny are both depressed since their breakup, Luna is seemingly less interested in Neville and Hermione is suffering a lot of pressure since every time she has done a bit of homework and leaves it for a second to get another book her homework has mysteriously ended up in the fire.

Ron tries his best to comfort her, but he's Ron after all and will always be Ron and he will never understand girl feelings.

This was the last night before the holidays end, and Hermione sitting by the fire, furiously trying to finish her homework with Ron sitting besides her and silently copying the work that she finished. Ron takes great care in putting her essays away after wards into his own bag so that the vandal cant destroy them anymore. 2 hours have passed and its nearly midnight. Ron gets up and walks over to Hermione, kissing her neck softly while massaging her shoulders, "Come on, it's out last night of freedom. Relax."

"Do I look like a bunny to you? No? Good, then you realize that I don't shag 24.7, so please, bugger off." Hermione snaps, putting away yet another piece of homework and starting a new essay. An essay that she has had to start over again 4 times thanks to the vandal who keeps throwing them in the fire.

Ron looks hurt and walks away, "I wasn't talking about that. I'm too tired, I was just saying that maybe we should go to bed in the sense of…sleeping together…..no it's like…dreaming and snoring and all that stuff." Hermione feels guilty instantly, "Okay, after I finish this essay okay? Just wait."

Ron smiles, for her he'll wait forever.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

P.S Please read my new story; Be Careful, It's my heart. Its a Draco/Hermione fic...anyways, tah tah. Sorry for the long update and the crappy chapter. The story is in the stage where you cant exactly make a time jump just yert. The problem is; I NEED TO MAKEA TIME JUMP. so for the coming chapter i'm just going to rant on a bit. Dont get mad, after which i have great plans...abduction, marriage and...death. tuh tuh tuh!


End file.
